


Fantasy Man

by Princess976



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Orton saves Abigail from a life of abuse and torment. Will she push him away or will accept her fantasy come to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Present

**Birthday Present**

"Hurry up, Abigail! We're going to be late. We have reservations."

"I'm coming, Brad."

"Don't make me call you again. Let's go now!" Abigail hated when he talked to her like a child. Although she was happy that today wasn't a physical day. The bruises on her face from last time had just went away. She didn't want a repeat, so she hurried as fast as she could.

"Finally! I don't know what takes you so long. You're not that pretty. Only pretty girls take a long time in the bathroom. Girls like you should be in and out with plenty of time to spare."

"I'm sorry. You're right." It was Brad's birthday and they were going out to dinner. She hoped he liked the gift she bought him. Last year he didn't like his gift and she spent a night in the hospital because of it. Once they were seated Brad looked across the table with greedy eyes.

"So what did you get me? It better be better than last year." Abigail nervously reached into her purse and took out an envelope. He snatched it away from her impatiently and opened it. Abigail held her breath.

"Wow! Two tickets to RAW. I guess you think you're going."

"No, only if you want me to. I thought you'd take your brother or one of your friends."

"Why don't you want to go? You got other plans? You can forget that! You're going to the show."

"OK, whatever you want." She would never admit it but she hoped that Brad would convince himself that he couldn't leave her home alone. She had bought the second ticket with the hope that he would taker her along.


	2. Monday Night Raw

**Monday Night Raw**

"Abby, let's go! We are not going to be late for Raw!" Brad stood by the front door yelling back inside the _home_ the two shared.

"I'm ready." Abby was really excited. She had never been to a live show before. She couldn't believe her luck. Not even Brad could bring her down today. She was excited to see John Cena, CM Punk and her very favorite SuperStar Randy Orton. He was the main reason she watched WWE. She dreamed he would rescue her from Brad and the two of them would live happily ever after. She knows it is a silly fantasy but it's what gets her through the hard bad days and there are lots of bad days.

"Don't forget the rules just because we are going out in public. Because if you do the consequences will be harsh." They were in the car on the way to the arena.

"I understand, Brad." Abby answered in a near whisper. She knew the rules all to well.

"I'm not sure you do. So I want you to tell me the rules. Rule number one is.." He waited for Abigail to be obedient to him like he knew she would.

"Don't speak unless spoken to."

"Rule number two?"

"Keep eyes down. Do not make eye contact with anyone."

"And rule three?"

"Ask permission before going anywhere or doing anything." 

"Don't forget it!" If Abby had any notion of the day being normal, Brad killed it. She wasn't surprised Brad like to be in control.

"How did you get these seats?" Brad asked with suspicion as they made their way toward the front.

"I watched the WWE schedule and tickets went on sale in time for me to buy them for your birthday. I got lucky with where we are actually sitting."

"Oh, good job." Brad begrudgingly gave her the compliment because he didn't want her to think he was proud of her because then she might get ideas in her head that she was capable of things beyond his scope of control. 

"Thank you." Abby was surprised at the offhand compliment but she figured he didn't mean it. She really hadn't done anything special. 

"Whatever." Brad rolled his eyes at her gratitude.

"Do you want something to eat?" Abigail asked quickly not wanting him to think of the suggestion first and he punish her later for not thinking of his needs.  
"Yeah, get me nachos and beer. You can get a hot dog and water." He tossed her his credit card and she stood quickly to avoid any tension.

"OK, I'll be back." He didn't turn or acknowledge her statement in any way. She figured he had dismissed her from his mind the minute he handed her the card. Abby hoped she wasn't gone to long. It would give Brad a reason to punish her later. Thankful that the line wasn't long she sat down and gave Brad his nachos and beer and ate her plain hot dog and drank her water.

"You weren't gone long."

"No the line wasn't very long." The closer it got to the start of the show the more excited Abby became. She couldn't wait to see the  _Apex Predator_. She hoped that when the show started Brad would forget she was there and she'd be able to enjoy the show freely. She knew that if he saw her cheering for Randy Orton it would be certain punishment. Abby knew Brad expected her to cheer for who he cheered for. The list of wrestlers Brad cheered for didn't include Randy Orton. Abby knew it was risky but to her the risk was worth it. Abby was so caught up she didn't notice Brad watching her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brad had turned to find Abigail on her feet cheering loudly with a smile on her face. He was outraged. Not that she was having fun but that she was cheering for the wrestler that Brad hated most in the WWE. Abigail turned to him shocked. She had forgotten where she was and who she was there with.

"Huh?" Brad was furious. He was going to make sure she never forgot who was in charge when he got her home. In his opinion she was getting entirely to comfortable making decisions on her own.  
"You heard me!" Brad practically yelled at her. His hand was itching to slap her but he knew he couldn't because people wouldn't understand that it was what was necessary to make her understand who ruled her and her life.  
"I'm not doing anything." Abby stated with her eyes down. She hoped that her contrite response would save her from punishment later.

"Sit down and don't get back up. You're going to get it when we get home." Brad was not swayed by her remorse. He was enraged. He couldn't understand how she could disrespect him in the way she had after he had been nice enough to bring her to this live show. Abby immediately sat down. She had known he would probably catch her but it was worth it. In the ring, right in front of her was the man of her inner most fantasies.


	3. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer because this is Abigial's first encounter with Randy. Importance called for a longer chapter.

**Face to Face**

After the show Abby was dreading going home. She knew her punishment was going to be bad. She hoped for some kind of reprieve, anything to delay having to face him alone.

"Abby, let's go." Abby rose from her seat slowly. She hoped he didn't notice how slowly because she was only stalling because she could tell how mad he was at her. Sometimes when he was that mad he didn't wait until they got home and the punishment started in the car.

"OK." Abby followed behind him two full steps all the way to the car. Before he started the engine he looked at her. She cringed in her seat sure that he was about to begin her punishment. She let out a huge sigh of relief when he didn't strike her.

"My brother and friends invited me out for a drink. You're coming along because I don't want to drive you home first. You can have one drink." Brad relayed the information to her as if he was a benevolent god granting her some kind of great treasure. When in actuality it only made things worse. Stopping before going home was a way for him to find more things to punish her for.

"OK, thank you." Abby knew she had better have shown gratitude for the invitation or he may not have waited to punish her. Once inside the bar Abby sat at the table with Brad's brother and his girlfriend. She pretended to have fun while on the inside she was terrified. Alcohol made Brad five times worse. No one knew about Brad's behavior so Abby had to pretend to be part of the perfect couple when they are anything but. Brad sent her to the bar to get his drink with instructions to come right back.

"Excuse me." Abby heard the man's voice but she had no idea it was directed at her. She looked beside her and saw she was alone. Her tone held shock when she answered.

"Who me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." He chuckled lightly at the shock in her voice. Abby had caught his attention when she walked into the bar. He saw her with a guy but it wouldn't have been the first time he had stolen a girl from her boyfriend. He was shocked and more than a little intrigued when she turned down his drink offer.

"No, thank you." Abby never looked up. She had no idea that the man of her dreams had just offered to buy her a drink. She hoped that Brad hadn't noticed the exchange then she would be in more trouble.

"Who were you talking to?" Brad demanded as she sat his drink in front of him. He grabbed her wrist in what to outsiders looked like a friendly caress. Only the two of them knew that it was like a vice grip on her arm. Abby tried to diffuse the situation.

"No one." Abby was desperate to make Brad believe her. If he thought she had talked to another man there was no telling what he would do. Brad wanted to be sure that Abby hadn't done anything she shouldn't have.

"What did that guy at the bar say to you?" He surprised her when he let go of her wrist and stroked her face instead. She answered with what she thought was the truth.  
"Oh, he thought I was someone else." She couldn't possibly believe that the guy at the bar was actually talking to her. She assumed he had made a mistake and hoped that his mistake didn't get her punished later.

"That had better be all." Brad ground out, the whole time stroking her face looking like the attentive loving boyfriend that everyone thought he was.

"It was." Abigail reassured with a smile on her face. Brad knew it was Randy Orton who had talked to her. He also knew Abby wouldn't dare to look up so he wasn't worried. What did bother him was that a rich pretty boy like Randy Orton thought he could talk to his girlfriend.

"Of course it was. It's not like he was flirting with you." Brad wanted to make sure that Abigail was aware that she was his and no one else had the right to talk to her or look at her.

"No. Why would I ever think that?" Abigail was shocked at the turn the conversation had taken. Why would he even assume that guy was flirting. Abigail didn't get flirted with ever. 

"I don't know. I just thought I would make it clear to you." Brad smiled triumphantly at her. Glad she was aware that she was his to look at only. Abby wasn't sure where this line of conversation could go so she changed the subject deftly.

"OK. Can I get you another drink? You should be having fun not reprimanding me."

"Damn right. Go get me another beer." Brad slapped the table and nodded his head as he pointed to the bar. Abby went back to the bar happy to be away from Brad. He had overreacted to something completely random. Yes that guy offered to buy her a drink but she was sure he had her confused with somebody else. She could think of no other possible explanation.

"There you are again. How about that drink now?" Randy was back again. He was very intrigued by the woman who turned him down without a look in his direction. Before Abby replied she turned to see Brad completely ignoring her.

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"How could I mistake you for someone when I can't see your face?" Randy answered. Abby was very drawn to the voice. The low tone was very sexy and inviting but it didn't matter it wasn't for her.

"Good point." Abby conceded but still refused to look at him. What would it accomplish? Nothing, so she didn't look and she wasn't going to break a rule for some guy with a sexy voice.

"So how about it?" The voice asked and Abby's heart sank. She had hoped that he would get bored and go away but it seemed he was very persistent.

"What?" Abigail tried to pretend as if she had no clue what he was asking. She knew all to well he wanted her to look at him.

"Your face, can I see it?" He took a step closer to her and Abby tensed. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She could hear the flirty tone in his voice. She wanted that tone to be for her but she knew it wasn't. Abby didn't know what to do. If she looked up, she'd break rule number two. But unless she looked at him he wouldn't leave her alone. And if Brad had seen her talking to him again he'd be really angry. He'd hurt her for sure. She had to let the voice know that she wasn't who he thought she was. When he saw she wasn't beautiful he'd leave her alone. She figured that a voice that sexy only wanted to deal with beautiful women and that wasn't her. She looked up into the most beautiful set of hazel eyes she'd ever seen. She realized with a shock that she was face to face with Randy Orton. She thought she had slipped into one of her fantasies. She didn't know what to say.

"Hi." Abigail barely got the greeting out she was so mesmerized by his face. He smiled and leaned toward her.

"You're right, I don't know you, but we can change that." After seeing her face he was positive that she was going to be added to long list of girls he had thrilled across the country. She was beautiful. Her almond shaped eyes were heavily lashed and her lips were pouty and very sexy. She had thick auburn hair that begged him to run his fingers through it, but her eyes were what he saw first. Her eyes were wide and expressive. She was wearing a t shirt and jeans but he could see what a curvaceous body she was trying to hide for some reason.

"What?" Abigail wasn't sure what was happening but she knew Brad wouldn't like it so she had to end any interaction in that instant.

"Um, you and me becoming friends." Randy was confused. He couldn't believe that a girl as beautiful as her didn't know when she was being flirted with. Her next answer cleared things up for him.

"I can't. I'm here with my boyfriend. It's his birthday." She turned slightly to point him out to Randy. Unperturbed by the fact that she had a boyfriend less than ten feet away Randy continued to flirt.

"You can talk for a little while." He used his most sexy voice. The one that he usually only used to close the deal but this girl was proving to be difficult. 

"No, I've been gone to long. He'll be wondering where I am." Abby was confused. She didn't know why he even wanted to talk to her. And the longer he did talk to her the more scared she became. Brad wasn't going to be happy she had been gone so long. She grabbed his beer and started to walk away when she heard Randy call out.

"Wait. I'm Randy." He wanted to give it one last try. It had been a while since he had been so thoroughly shot down.

"Yeah, I know. Bye." Abby answered shyly. She couldn't believe he was still talking to her.

"What's your name?" He figured she at least owed him that much after she had completely trashed his ego.

"Abigail." She didn't know what made her tell him her name. She supposed it was because of her fantasy life. The one where the two of them lived together without Brad. He flashed her a smile and raised his glass of Patrón.

"Nice to meet you, Abigail." Abby hurried away from Randy. She hoped Brad hadn't noticed. He probably hadn't since he was busy throwing back shots. For the first time alcohol may have become her savior instead of her damnation. She set the bottle on the table hoping for the best.

"Here is your beer." Brad took a long swig and looked at her closely. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were bright. He chalked it up to being in a hot bar and her drink making her red.

"You were gone long enough."

"There was a long line at the bar." Abigail never lied to Brad but tonight she had to make an exception. She couldn't tell him what had held her up at the bar.

"Right." Brad nodded and took another drink. As the night went on Brad got more and more drunk. Abby could feel Randy watching her. She didn't go get Brad anymore drinks out of fear of running into Randy. He figured she was avoiding him and decided to put an end to it.

"Excuse me." Randy said as he approached their table. Brad looked up and sneered nastily.

"What do you want?" Randy didn't let Brad's rude behavior bother him at all. He had made a second career out of dealing with douchebags in bars. 

"I heard it was your birthday, and I wanted to buy you a drink and say Happy Birthday." Randy said as he placed a Jack and Coke in front of Brad. He winked at Abby and her eyes grew wide.

"Usually I wouldn't take anything from a punk pretty boy like you but it's my birthday." Brad remarked meanly. He looked at Abigail coldly before he tossed the drink back. He slammed the glass down on the table and looked at Randy defiantly. Randy narrowed his eyes at Brad. He had only been talking to Brad for a few minutes and he wanted to punch him he couldn't imagine being with him all the time.

"That's no way to talk to the guy who just bought you a drink." Brad rolled his eyes at Randy. He didn't recognize the warning tone in Randy's voice, he had drunk courage and he was sure he could take a punk like Randy Orton.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Randy answered honestly. When he did a feeling of fear and dread spread over Abigail's body. She wanted to run but she knew she couldn't get away.  
"Abigail told me it was her boyfriend's birthday." Brad's voice was deceptively calm but Abigail knew that that his tone belied how dangerous he was at that moment.

"She did? Well she should have kept her damn mouth shut." When Abby heard that she became terrified. She knew that a trip to the hospital was probably in her future. Before she knew what was happening Brad was dragging her to the car. She was running to keep up with him. She didn't want to give him any more reason to be angry. He pulled her close to him and yelled in her face. "How many rules did you break tonight? How many? All of them! That's how many!"

"Brad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Abby was trying not to cry. He hated tears. Tears would only end up getting her hit again. She kept her head down and her voice low.

"You will not disobey me in public or anywhere else." Brad spun her away from him and pushed her toward the car. Brad grabbed Abby's arm and twisted it behind her. She cried out in pain but didn't try to get away. She knew that if she tried to fight him he would definitely break her arm. He pushed her away from him and grabbed her face in his hand. He pulled her close until they were nose to nose.

"I'm sorry, Brad" Abigail knew that all she could do was apologize.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll regret it." He let her go. She stumbled backward. She reached out to steady herself and Brad just pushed her hand away and she hit the ground. She cut her hands and knees on the sidewalk. "Get up and get in the car!" As she was struggling to get up she felt a pair of strong hands helping her. She looked up to see Randy Orton coming to her rescue like he had in all her fantasies.

"You OK?" Randy's voice was full of concern. He hadn't seen how she had ended up on the ground but he did see her boyfriend not helping her up. He rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. I just slipped." Abigail answered without looking at Randy. She hated telling those lies to people. She especially hated lying to Randy Orton.

"Are you sure?" Randy's eyes shifted to Brad hoping that Abigail would tell him the truth and let him help her. Abby hesitated for a split second.

"Yeah, I must have had to much to drink." Abby told him in a low voice. She couldn't think straight because he still had his hands on her. 

"OK. Well, if you ever need anything call me." He stuck his phone number in her pocket then opened her car door and put her inside and shut the door. He knew she hadn't had to much to drink, she only had one drink. Something didn't feel right but she had said she was fine. All Randy could do was give her his number and hoped she used it. Abby couldn't believe what had just happened. He had offered her an out and she didn't take it. Abby put her window down and leaned out.

"Randy, wait!"

"Yeah." Randy turned to see Abigail looking at him timidly.

"Uh, thank you."

"Anything for a beautiful girl." Randy told her in his beautifully gravelly voice. She smiled her thanks at him.

"Bye, Randy." Brad sped away before Randy could say anything. He knew he shouldn't be driving but he wanted to get Abby away from Randy before he put crazy ideas in her head. 

"I hope you don't think he was telling you the truth. You're not beautiful. I'm the only one who could possibly love you. Don't forget that!"

"I won't. Brad I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight."

"You should be sorry. Don't think because you apologized I'm not going to punish you."

"I know. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

"Whatever. Shut up and don't say another word." Abby cringed in her seat dreading what was going to happen when she arrived home.


	4. Punishment

**Punishment**

"Get out of the car." Abby got out of the car and followed him into the house. As soon as she shut the door he slapped her and she crumbled to the floor. He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall. With his hand her around her throat he started to berate her. "If you ever pull the crap you pulled tonight again I will beat you so bad you won't recognize yourself. You follow my rules or else." He let go of her and she slid to the floor gasping for breath. He began to kick her in her side. "You make me so angry. I don't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice. You just don't listen. I don't ask much of you but you defy me at every turn. Then you openly flirt with Randy _fucking_ Orton. He's probably queer anyway but that doesn't matter. You know you're not allowed to talk to anyone and you talked to him more than once. How do you think that makes me feel? I'll tell you how. It makes me angry. So angry that I can't see straight. So angry that I just want to hurt someone. And guess who that someone is?" As he said that he pulled Abby to her feet. When she was standing he punched her in the face knocking her unconscious. He left her on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

Abby awoke on the floor where had left her. She felt stiff and there was dried blood on her hands and face. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she took off her jeans something fell out of the pocket. When she picked it up she realized it was Randy's phone number. Brad must not have seen him slip it into her pocket because he surely would have made her throw it away. Not that she would ever use it but it was something to remind herself that Randy Orton had told her she was beautiful. Every time she saw him on TV or in magazines she felt happy. She tried to make sure Brad didn't notice her mood change when Randy was on the screen. Just knowing he was in the world and one night helped her off the ground made her life liveable.


	5. Break Away

**Break Away**

One night Brad came home and threw some boxes at her.

"Pack our shit. We're moving."

"Moving?"

"Yes, moving. Don't make me say it again. Not that it's any of your business but I got a promotion and it comes with a transfer to Philadelphia." Abby had no choice but to pack their things and move. She hoped that a new city would change Brad. Maybe he would be so preoccupied with his new job he would ignore her. For a short while he did ignore her, but one night during dinner Abby didn't pass the salt fast enough and he knocked her out of her chair. After that night things went back to normal. After each beating Abby retreated to the bathroom. While in the bathroom she would dig out Randy's phone number from it's hiding place under the sink among the cleaning products. She would cry and wish she had the nerve to call him. Wishing he would come rescue her from hell.

"Abby, get me a beer before the show starts." Brad called to her from the living room. Abby was finishing the dishes and she hurried to bring Brad his beer before he became angry.

"Here you go Brad."

"Sit down." He ordered her before she could slink away and watch the show in their bedroom without him. Abby sat down next to Brad to watch Monday Night Raw. She couldn't believe her eyes when it flashed on the screen that they were in Philadelphia. It made her very happy to know that Randy was close. It made her feel safe and she never felt safe. Brad noticed that she had visibly relaxed. He looked at the television screen and none other than the Viper looked back at him. He couldn't believe her nerve. He didn't think that they would be revisiting her behavior concerning Randy Orton but he realized he was wrong. He was going to make sure that they never had this discussion again. She didn't notice the change that came over Brad. If she had she would've tried to get away. He punched her in the face, while she was still deeply engrossed in the television. Abby tried to roll away from him but he caught her by her hair. He pulled her up and punched her in the nose and it exploded in blood. She screamed. "It don't matter how loud you scream. Your little boyfriend ain't coming to save you, nobody can save you!" When Abby tried to run away he was right on top of her. He chased her in to the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed. She tried to scramble away from him but he grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head and tied them to the bedpost with his belt. He removed her jeans and tore her panties to pieces. He thrust into her savagely, repeatedly. Abby begged him to stop, he laughed at her tears and slapped her. When he was finished with her he kicked her to the floor. Abby was so sore she could only crawl to the bathroom. When she was inside she locked the door and got into the shower. After her shower she sat on the bathroom floor holding Randy's number in her hand. She realized at that point that the next time this happened she might not walk away. She had to get away, maybe Randy would help her maybe he wouldn't but she had to get out. Her fingers shook as she dialed his number.

"Hello." When she heard his voice relief washed over her. She tried to be quiet and tears were sliding down her face as she realized safety was almost within her grasp.

"Hi, is this Randy?"

"Yes, who is this?" Randy was puzzled by the caller. He could hear the tears in her voice but he didn't recognize the voice. For a moment he panicked and thought that the dreaded paternity call had caught up with him. 

"You probably don't remember me but it's Abigail." Abby held her breath hoping he would remember her. She doubted he would but she at least had to try.

"Abigail?" She could hear the question in his voice and she was getting ready to apologize to him and hang up the phone.  
"Yes, I met you at a bar. It was my boyfriend's birthday." She made one last ditch effort to get him to remember her.

"Oh,yeah. I helped you up outside. Are you OK?" Randy asked immediately concerned that she was calling him so many months later.

"No, I need help." Abigail said as she bit back a sob. 

"Where are you?"

"Philadelphia." Abigail hesitated. She didn't want him to think she was a stalker and following him but she had to tell him the truth.

"What!" Randy was shocked. He didn't expect her answer to be the current city he was in. 

"We moved here a few months ago. And tonight something bad happened and I need to get away. I called you because I don't know anyone here."

"You've lived here for months. You haven't made any friends?" Randy was surprised. He thought she seemed very friendly and likable. He didn't understand why she didn't know anybody in town.

"I'm not allowed to have friends." Abigail said on a whisper. 

"What's your address? I'm coming to get you right now." Randy was immediately alarmed. He knew he had to get her away from her boyfriend right away.

"No! You can't come here." Abby's voice was immediately panicked.

"Why?" The panic in her voice made him even more determined to go and retrieve her from whatever hell she was currently living in.

"He might wake up. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while you were helping me." Abby shed more tears thinking about what could happen if Randy Orton showed up at her front door ready to confront Brad.

"I can handle it. Tell me your address." Randy wasn't scared of Brad. He had no reason to be afraid of him, especially since it seemed to Randy that he was a woman beating punk. He actually wanted to meet him and see if he was just a punk who only hit women.

"No, he has a gun. It'll be easier for me to come to you." Abigail's voice was high with fear. She couldn't let Randy come to her house. Brad's behavior was at best unpredictable and ever since he'd bought that gun she never knew what he would do. She didn't want to risk it.

"I don't like this plan at all. Where do you want to meet?" Randy finally acquiesced. He could tell that if he pushed her she might change her mind altogether and he didn't want that to happen. 

"I'll meet you in the lobby of your hotel." Abigail let out a sigh of relief. She just wanted to get away and she didn't want Randy any more involved than he had to be.

"OK, I'm staying at the Four Points Sheraton near the airport. How long til you get here?" Randy answered anxiously. He knew she wouldn't give him her address so that he could send her a cab so he had to be patient and wait for her.

"An hour, longer if he wakes up." She knew that if Brad woke she probably would never make it to the hotel but she couldn't think about that possibility at all. She had to move very quickly and hope for the best.

"Be careful. I'll see you in an hour." Randy still wasn't happy with the plan. He was practically helpless until she showed up. He sent up a silent prayer that her boyfriend wouldn't wake up.

"Thank you so much." After Abby hung up the phone she eased her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She got dressed and took all the cash out of Brad's wallet and took his car keys. She called a cab and waited in front of the house. When the cab arrived she put Brad's keys in the neighbor's trash can and got in the cab. As the car drove away she didn't look back once. When she was standing in front of the hotel she was over taken by a fit of nerves. She could see Randy waiting inside, all she had to do was walk inside. She couldn't do it, she turned and ran. Randy saw her run away and chased after her.

"Abigail wait!" Randy called out as he chased her down the sidewalk.

"No, Randy. I can't." Abigail called out as she was steadily pulling away from him. He put on a burst of speed to catch her easily. When Randy caught up to her, he grabbed her arm. Abby spun around her eyes wide with fear. Randy immediately released her arm.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" Randy asked her, his suspicions about her boyfriend's behavior automatically confirmed. Abby slowly nodded her head. "I'll never hit you or any woman. I promise. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it's fair to drag you into my problems." Now that she was face to face with her savior she couldn't ask him to help her. She couldn't possibly ask him to risk his safety and well-being for a girl he had only met one time at a bar. She realized in that instant that she was being crazy and her expectations of him were wholly unrealistic.

"But you need help. I'm here and I agreed to help so let's go inside." Abby let Randy lead her inside the hotel. "Are you hungry?" Randy pointed to the restaurant.

"No, thank you." Abby just wanted to lay down and get some sleep. She had no idea what the next day held in store for her but she knew it would be better because she would be away from Brad.

"OK, let's go upstairs." Abby kept her head down not because it was one of Brad's rules but because she didn't want Randy to see her battered face. Randy could tell she was hiding her face but he didn't know why. "Abby, I hope you don't mind staying in my room."

"That's fine." She tried to keep her voice neutral. She didn't mind staying in his room but she was a little surprised by it. 

"Good, because I don't want you out of my sight just in case you try to run again." Randy was still trying to see her face but Abigail kept her hoodie pulled close to her face.

"I won't try to run." She whispered.

"OK, let's go to sleep. Pick which ever bed you want." Randy nodded his head and smiled at her her. When Abby took her hoodie off and Randy got a clear view of her face he was shocked and ready to go find her boyfriend and teach him how to treat a woman. He knew she needed a doctor but didn't know if she'd be willing to see one. "Abigail, you need a doctor."

"I'm fine. I'm sure it looks worse than it feels." Abigail didn't want to go to the hospital or see a doctor because they always wanted to call the police. She didn't want to do that she just wanted to be away from Brad and not think about him. 

"Maybe, but I'd still feel better if you let me get the hotel doctor for you." Randy had no idea why she was against seeing a doctor. He didn't know how badly she was hurt but he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew that she was going to be ok.

"It's not necessary. I just need an icepack." Abby shook her head vehemently. She didn't want him to call a doctor. She knew she didn't need to be hospitalized. After all these years she could tell when she needed to go to the hospital.

"It is necessary. I'm calling him now." Randy wasn't taking no for answer. He had the phone up and was calling the front desk before Abigail could say anything. While they waited for the doctor an awkward silence ensued. Abby was convinced she had made a mistake. She didn't know what to say to him. This was her deepest wish come true and she had nothing to say.

"I really want to thank you." Abigail said relieved to have something to say to him.

"You're welcome, but your thanks is unnecessary." Randy didn't think he had done anything to earn her thanks.

"Yes it is. You don't know me at all and you're taking on my problems." Abigail was still in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that he had taken her in and was actively trying to help her.

"It's simple. I told you I'd help you and I'm a man of my word. So however I can help you, I will."

"OK, thank you." Abigail couldn't believe how much he was like the Randy in her fantasies. 

"You can stop saying thank you." Randy said on a laugh. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be the doctor I told you not to call." Abigail said with an eye roll.

"It must be. I'll get the door." Randy smirked glad to know that Abby had a sense of humor. Randy opened the door and ushered the doctor into the room.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Collins. What can I do for you?" The doctor asked as he entered the room. Randy pointed at Abigail sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, my friend needs some medical attention." The doctor took one look at Abby and asked Randy to leave the room.

"Young lady I'm here to help you." The doctor spoke in a gentle tone not wanting to scare her.

"I know." Abby wished he would hurry and examine her so she could get some sleep.

"Who did this to you?" The doctor asked in a quiet tone. He didn't want to alarm her but he needed to know what he was dealing with.

"What do you mean? I fell." Abigail gave her standard answer without thinking about it.   
"We both know the only thing you fell into was a pair of fist. You don't have to take this. You can walk out of this room with me and never look back." The doctor had wrongfully assumed that Randy was the culprit and he was prepared to remove her from his abuse.

"What? Randy didn't do this to me!" She realized that the doctor assumed that Randy had done this to her face. She couldn't let him think that. Randy was her savior and she wasn't going to let the doctor think the worse of him.

"Don't defend him he doesn't deserve it." The doctor continued to examine her for injuries.

"No, you don't understand. Randy saved me tonight. He's not the person who did this." Abigail pulled away from him. She had to make sure he understood that Randy was not the person who hurt her.

"If you're sure." The doctor could see the honesty in her eyes. And her body language didn't read fear just relief. He nodded and finished his examination.

"I am. Are we done?" Abigail was relieved and ready for the doctor to leave.

"Yes unless there is anything else you need from me."

"No." She averted her eyes. She didn't want to talk about how violated and damaged she felt.

"Nothing else hurts?" He knew she would know exactly what he was asking. He hoped she would be open to a full examination down in his office.

"I know what you're asking me. I already took a shower so there is really no reason to examine me."

"I can check for damage to the vaginal area."

"Thanks but no thanks. I would rather not think about it."

"OK, but if you start bleeding or even spotting go get it checked out. That could be sign of a more serious problem."

"I will doctor. Thank you."

"Get some rest and keep cold compresses on your face. Good night."

"Good night." The doctor let Randy back into the room.

"Be good to her. She needs a friend."

"Yes sir I will." Randy let the doctor out and shut the door behind him. When Randy got back into the room. Abby was in the bed drifting off to sleep.

"Abigail, we have a flight in the morning." Randy had picked up Abby's purse before he went into the hall. He used her id and booked her a seat on his flight the next day.

"We? What do you mean? I thought you would put me on a bus and send me home."

"That's the first place he'd look. Do you have any family or friends back there?"

"No, my parents are dead and the friends we had are his friends not mine."

"So it's settled you'll go on the road with me until we figure something out."

Abby just laid there speechless. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She was going with him. Just like in her dream. Only this was reality. No matter how nice Randy was being to her she knew that at some point he'd drop her and she'd be alone. She had to make some plans and spend Brad's money wisely.


	6. New Life

**New Life**

"Abigail, it's time to get up." Randy said lightly shaking Abigail awake.

"OK. What time is the flight?" Abby asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"It leaves at 10, we have time to get some breakfast." Randy told her as he gathered his things from around the room.

"Oh OK." she said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked immediately concerned with her change in demeanor.

"My face looks horrible. How am I going to explain it to people? No one's going to believe I fell down." Abby informed him with a look of worry.

"So we won't tell them that." Randy said nonchalantly.

"How am I going to explain what I'm doing with you?" Abby asked panic rising in her face and voice.

" Abs, calm down. After you called last night I told John that I had a friend in trouble that I needed to help." Randy tried to comfort the frightened girl.

"Abs?" she questioned. She looked at him with a glint of amusement.

"Huh,oh yeah. It's less formal than Abigail and not as common as Abby." he was kind of embarrassed, he felt really at ease with her like he'd known her forever and the name just slipped out.

"I like it.” she smiled sweetly at him. “Why did you have to tell him anything?" she asked. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to know exactly why she was around.

"He and I were sharing this room. I couldn't ask him to leave without some kind of explanation." Randy explained patiently. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You guys are good friends?" Abby asked wondering why it was necessarily the right thing to let another person in on her drama.

"He's my best friend and he'll be a good friend to you." Randy reassured her. He knew that once John knew about what Abigail had been through then he wouldn't be able to not help.

"You want me to tell him the truth?" she asked even though she knew the answer before he said it.

"I want you to tell him what you are comfortable telling him. Just know that you can trust him." Randy didn't want to force her to do anything. He only wanted her to know that she could count on him and other people would be on her side if she trusted them.

"OK. What about everyone else?" she acquiesced deciding that Randy was probably right. It couldn't hurt to have another person on her side. 

"We can say it was a car accident. One other thing." Randy was unsure how she was going to take the next thing he had to say but he had to tell her.

"What?" she said weary of what he was about to tell her.

"We have to tell my boss the truth." he told her on a rush. Her eyes got big and she shook her head from side to side.  
"Why?" she asked in a small voice. It was one thing to tell Randy's best friend. It was a completely different thing to tell his boss. 

"I gotta get you a pass and he's going to want to know your story. He'll see right through the car accident story." Randy explained to her matter-of-factly.

"What if he decides I'm a threat because of Brad? What if he wants me as far away from his company as possible?" Abby couldn't fight the fear that was threatening to overcome her .

"He won't. Besides, Brad's not a threat. He has no idea you're with me." Randy could sense her fear and he immediately tried to put her at ease.

"You're right he doesn't know where I am but I know he's looking for me. If you think its best then I will tell him." Abby didn't really want to agree but she didn't exactly have a choice. If she wanted to stay with Randy she had to tell his boss.

"Good girl. I would never hurt you or put you in a position where someone else could hurt you." Randy promised her. He didn't think much of what he said to her but Abigail's hearrt swelled with gratitude and emotion.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me." she asked her eyes threatening to overflow with the tears she had been holding back.

"Maybe I don't know you but you need help. What kind of person would I be if turned my back?" Randy thought his motivations were crystal clear. He was doing what anyone else would do, helping out someone in need.

"Most people would have dropped me at the nearest shelter." Abby didn't understand why Randy didn't understand why what he was doing was so amazing.

"It's time you realized I'm not most people. I do things my way and the rest of the world be damned." Randy shrugged his shoulders not concerned about what most people would do in his position. He hadn't gotten to where he was in life by doing what everybody else had done.

"That's brave." she looked at him with awe. Most people spent their entire lives playing it safe. Randy had made it a lifestyle to do what he wanted and to her that took an enormous amount of courage.

"So are you." Randy looked at the woman before him and was humbled by the strength she possessed. He realized she didn't know she was strong but he was willing to tell her.

"No, I'm not. There is nothing brave about me." Abby looked at Randy with doubt in her eyes. She knew she wasn't brave just scared to die at Brad's hands.

"Yes, you are brave. You left. Lots of women never do and horrible things happen. You decided not to let that happen. That's brave." Randy patted her leg through the blanket. He wanted to make sure she knew that he didn't pity her. He thought she was one of the bravest people he had ever met.

"Thanks for saying that." she said with gratitude.

"I mean every word. So let's go we got a plane to catch." Randy smirked at her and got up from her bed so she could enter the bathroom. Abby was scared to death to meet all of Randy's coworkers. She kept her head down and her eyes averted through the entire ordeal. Then the moment of truth arrived and Randy introduced her to John Cena.

"Abs, this is John. John this is Abigail." he stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took it tentatively and he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." John said with a friendly tone.  
"Hi." she was taken in by John's smile it was warm and amiable.

"So, you're going to be rolling with Randal and I for awhile, huh?" John asked seriously.

"It looks like it. Is that a problem? Because I could go back." Abby was afraid that he would tell her that she should go back to Brad.

"Did I say it was a problem? No, I didn't. And if Randy let you go back. I'd kick his ass." John told her quickly.

"Why?" she didn't understand why he was worried about her he didn't know her at all.

"Nobody deserves to be treated the way you were. You can count on me and Randy to keep you safe." John vowed with a serious look in his eyes.

"Thank you." Abby hadn't told John what had happened to her. She guessed it was obvious with the way her face looked. She tried to hold herself together but it was becoming harder the nicer Randy and John were to her. When John tried to hug her she ran to the bathroom in tears. She had never had anyone to protect her and now she had two protectors. She couldn't believe her luck. It felt like a dream. If it was a dream she hoped she never woke up. When she emerged from the bathroom John and Randy both stood there looking concerned.

"Are you OK? I didn't mean to make you upset." John was concerned because he hated when girls cried. 

"I'm fine. This is all a little overwhelming." she wiped the remaining tears from her lashes.

"Get used to it kid, cause we got your back." John told her with a wink.

"Anything you need." Randy added with conviction.

"I'll never be able to repay either of you." Abigail told them with sorrow tinging her voice.

"Whose asking for repayment? Let's check in." Randy said as he led her to the front desk. After they were settled in their room Randy looked at Abby and realized she didn't have a lot of clothes or personal possessions. She at least needed a cell phone. 

"Abs, get up. I'm taking you shopping." Randy was standing by the door waiting for her to join him.

"No!" Abby didn't want Randy to buy anything for her. It was enough that he paid for her airfare and meals. She couldn't let him buy her clothes or anything else.

"Don't argue. You don't have enough stuff so I'm taking you to get some. You don't even have a phone. Everybody has to have a phone."

"I can buy my own stuff, and I don't need a phone." Abby didn't want to buy anything because she knew she would need the money she stole from Brad when Randy stopped helping her. She couldn't expect to stay with him forever, this wasn't her fantasy.

"I know but I want to do this for you. I'll add a line to my existing plan, that cost like ten bucks. You can buy dinner later." Randy had opened the door and he was waiting for her to exit the hotel room. 

"Randy, I'm not sure." Abby wanted to say yes but she hated the idea of not paying her own way. She wanted to be independent but Randy was making it hard.

"I am. Let's go. There's a mall near the arena." he said as he held the open even more wide. Abby sighed and left the room. She was apprehensive but a little excited. Abigail had always wanted a shopping spree, what girl didn't, but she wasn't sure about the circumstances. She hated feeling like she was taking advantage of Randy. She decided that she would let him get her a phone but nothing else. When they entered the Sprint store Randy went straight to the smart phones.

“No, Randy. I don't need a smart phone.”

“Yes, you do. Pick one. If you don't I am going to pick the most ridiculously over priced phone in this store and it's going to be yours.” he gave her a very smug smile as he watched the horror cross her features. She gave him a nasty look and picked a Blackberry Touch. He paid for the phone and after they had set it up with the help of the clerk Randy pulled Abby out into the mall. “Where to first? How about Victoria's Secret and work outward?” Abby looked at him and forgot that she wasn't going to allow him to buy her anything else.

“That sounds like something you've said before. Does it usually work?” she was very curious about the answer and she waited for Randy to answer. When he didn't she nodded briskly. “Figured as much.” Randy was a little shocked that Abigail had asked him that question. In the past he had used that line to get into a girl's pants but he was dating her at the time. He was just surprised Abs had picked up on it.

“Actually it did work. And she was my girlfriend at the time. Offering to buy her stuff always got me out of trouble. The question still stands though. Where to first?” Abby wanted to say back to the hotel but the look in his eye made her swallow those words. She could tell that he was serious and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

“Victoria's Secret is fine.” Abby felt defeated but not in the way she was used to feeling it. She remembered something her mother had told her before she died. If somebody is trying to do something nice for you, let them, because it's more about them than you. She took her mother's advice and spent the rest of the afternoon having a wonderful time with Randy.

"I have never gotten so much stuff for myself at one time before.” Abby said as she collapsed on the couch in their suite. Randy sat beside her after putting all her bags on the bed.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" he asked with a knowing smile.  
"Yeah, I had a great time." she admitted reluctantly. Even though she hadn't wanted Randy to spend any money on her she'd had a terrific time.  
"Good, I'm glad. Let's go get something to eat. Then we have to go see Vince." Randy stood and pulled her from the couch.

"I was hoping you'd forgot about that." Abby let herself be led from the room to the elevators. Her stomach was tied in knots and she was sweating.

"Nope. I'll be with you. I promise it will be painless." Randy reassured her but she wasn't comforted in the least bit.

"OK, I hope you're right." Sitting in front of Vince McMahon was as intimidating as she thought it would be. Randy told him about their first meeting. She told him about how she had come to be in his office, not everything of course, she hadn't even told Randy everything. To her surprise Mr. McMahon welcomed her and told her he'd help her in any way possible. When they left the office she was in shock.

"I told you that would be a piece of cake." Randy smiled at her and she felt her heart melt.

"Not hardly." she shot back at him with a smile of her own.

"Now that the hard stuff is out of the way you can concentrate on you." Randy informed her. 

"Yeah, I haven't thought about me in a long time." Abby said absentmindedly. She didn't know how she had gotten to this place. Here she was walking around a WWE arena with Randy Orton planning her new life. A life free from terror and abuse, she wasn't sure what to do next but she was willing to give it her best. After a few months Abby was a different person. Her physical injuries had healed. She smiled more, laughed more and looked people in the eye. Randy had watched her blossom from a scared injured girl into a beautiful vibrant woman. He was proud of her but there was something else. He knew she hadn't told him the whole story of the night she called him. He didn't want to push her but he thought it was holding them back. He decided he wanted to be with her and he could see the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking.. Then her eyes would get clouded and the moment would pass. Randy planned to change all of that. Her birthday was approaching and he planned a surprise birthday party for her. It had broken his heart when she told him the entire time she was with Brad she had never celebrated her birthday. He decided that he was going to make a big production of her birthday.

"Randy everything is set up. Everybody will meet you guys at the club after the show." John told Randy as he checked his latest text message.

"Great. She has no idea. It was a great idea for you to give her the flowers and wish her a happy birthday this morning." Randy said pointing to the flowers on the desk.

"Did you give her anything?" John questioned as looked around the hotel room.

"Not yet, I told her I had a surprise for her at the arena." Randy told him mysteriously.

"What is it?" John asked. He was curious to know what Randy had gotten her because he knew that his friend's feelings had changed and that he liked Abs as more than a friend.

"The marquee reads 'Happy Birthday, Abs!' and I got her a gift." Randy told John with pride. He wanted to make her birthday as special as he could.

"Smooth Orton. You really like her don't you?" John asked smacking Randy on the back.

"Yeah man it's crazy." Randy told him with surprise in his voice. He hadn't told John about his feelings for Abby and it was a shock that John knew about them.

"Just be careful with her. She's been through a lot. She doesn't deserve to be be hurt."

"I know. I wouldn't hurt her. Be quiet she's coming." Randy and John tried to pretend they weren't talking about her as she entered the room. She eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked not expecting an answer but hoping to watch them flounder around for a ridiculous lie.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Randy asked trying to pretend like he wasn't hiding anything.

"Because you're always up to something." she said over her shoulder with a wink.

"True, but not today. See you guys at the arena." John told them as he left them alone in their room.

"Are we leaving now?" Abby asked, she had been impatient since Randy had told her he had gotten her a birthday surprise and it was waiting at the arena.  
"What's the rush?" Randy looked at her innocently.

"Randy! I want my surprise. Can we please go?" Abby was having the best birthday of her life. She wanted it to last for as long as possible.

"Gee Abs, a person would think you're excited." Randy laughed as he led her from their room.

"I am I've never had a birthday surprise before. So let's go Legend Killer." Abigail was more excited than Randy had ever seen her. He was glad that he was the one to put the smile on her face.

"I prefer Lady Thriller." Randy gave her his patented smirk and watched her roll her eyes.

"You're unbelievable." she laughed. When they got to the arena Abby started to rush inside.

"Abs, wait. The surprise isn't inside." Randy said as he stood at the front of the car.

"What? Where is it?" she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"Look up there." Abby looked up at the marquee and read the message. 'Happy Birthday Abs!'. She squealed and hugged Randy. He was shocked because this was the first time in the entire time they had know each other that she had touched him voluntarily. Randy wasn't going to let the moment pass. He held her tight and enjoyed the feel of her. "I guess you like it."

"I love it thank you, Randy." she was still in his arms as they both looked up at the marquee.

"It was nothing. Let's go inside." he held her hand as they went inside the building. When they got to Randy's locker room there were roses sitting on the table. She rushed to the table and inhaled deeply.

"Is this from you to Randy?" she looked hopeful. Randy had no idea where the flowers had come from he was as curious as she was.

"No, look at the card." she opened the card and her face lit up.

"It's from Vince and Linda."she showed him the card and took another whiff of her roses.

"That was nice of them. I have one more gift for you." he handed her a box. She looked at the box and then back at him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Here. Open it now." Abby took what was clearly a jewelry box from him. She tore off the paper and to her amazement found a light blue box. She didn't open it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She placed it beside Randy.

"Randy, that's a Tiffany's box!" her voice was hushed.

"I know, I bought it." he said confused about why she hadn't opened the box.

"I can't accept it." she was feeling overwhelmed and she didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what was inside the box but she knew he had paid too much for it. As much as she wanted to open the box she knew she couldn't.  
"You don't even know what it is. How do you know you don't want it?" Randy was getting more confused as the moments passed by. Whoever heard of hating a gift before you saw it. 

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I said I can't accept it." she clarified, she thought she had been perfectly clear.

"Why?" he didn't know what she was thinking. Why couldn't she enjoy the gift he had gotten her.

"It's too much." she turned away form him. She knew he was going to try to convince her to keep whatever was inside that box. 

"You don't know how much it was. It's my money and I'll spend it however I want. This is the first birthday gift you've gotten since you were a child. It should be extravagant and expensive. Quit being silly and open the box." he turned her around to face him and placed the box in her hand. Abby opened the box and inside lay a Tiffany Hearts diamond pendant.

"It's beautiful, Randy." she felt the tears springing to her eyes. He stepped in front of her and wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Abs." John came into the locker room then and the moment passed.

"Hey, baby girl. Let me see what you got besides the marquee outside." he didn't notice he had interrupted anything.

"I got those roses from Vince and Linda and Randy gave me this!" she handed him the box that held the Tiffany's necklace .

"Very nice and I see it's Tiffany's. Nothing to good for our girl, huh Orton?" John smirked at how into Abigail Randy was, he thought he was hiding it but John could see it all over his face. 

"You got that right. Did you want something?" Randy asked wondering what it was that was so important that John had to interrupt his moment with Abby.

"Yeah, we gotta go meet up with Wade and Stephen about the match." John reminded him with a chuckle.

"I'm coming.” he turned to Abby and stroked her cheek tenderly, “I'll be back in a little bit and we'll get something to eat."

"OK." she smiled at Randy and John with shining eyes. After Randy and John left Abby looked at her necklace. She couldn't believe Randy had given her such a great gift. She wondered what it meant. She had noticed him looking at her differently. It was the look from her dreams. She knew he saw her look at him in the same way. She also knew he was confused. He didn't know why she kept shutting down. She hadn't told him everything that had happened on the night she called him. He had no idea that she was damaged goods. It didn't matter how much she wanted Randy. Brad ruined her for anyone else. Randy deserved a whole woman and she knew the only way to make him see that was to tell him the whole story. Even though it meant that the look in Randy's eyes would change, it was what was best for them. She decided to tell him after his match. She was deep I thought when Randy came back.

"Abs, let's go eat." he held out his hand to her and after a tiny pause she took it. Randy took her hand and led her to catering. Everyone they passed wished her a happy birthday. She knew it was because of Randy. He was so wonderful. She knew that by this same time tomorrow he wouldn't think the same of her so she planned to enjoy every minute of the time they had left.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked as they sat down at a table.

"It should be a great match." he smiled at her, he loved how much interest she showed in his work.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"There's John. He's heading this way." Randy pointed across the room at John who was heading toward their table.

"Hey, Randal. Ready for our match?" John asked as he sat down next to Abigail.

"I was born ready." Randy said with a smug smirk.

"Yeah right. So baby girl how's your birthday been?" John rolled his eyes before he put his attention on Abby.

“Awesome! No one since my parents died even cared about my birthday." she told him. She wasn't necessarily sad about it just resigned to the fact. 

"Well that's over. Birthdays are for the people in your life to show you that they are glad you were born. And Randy and I are both very glad." John said taking her hand that was laying on the table. Abby felt herself start to cry again.

"Cena you always know what to say to make me cry." she was wiping her tears

"I don't mean to. You're just the sister I never had and I love you, girl!" he said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you to John." she returned his hug. She loved his hugs they made her feel loved and protected.

"OK, enough with the mushy stuff. I gotta go. Orton, I'll see you at the ring. Later, baby girl." John said as he pulled away. He cleared his throat and discreetly dried his eyes. Back in Randy's locker room they were both quiet. Randy was thinking that tomorrow everything would be different and Abby would be his girlfriend. Abby was thinking the exact opposite. She was thinking that tomorrow she would have to start looking for a place to live and a life without Randy and John.

"My match is next. I'll see you in a little bit." Randy told her breaking her from her thoughts.

"OK." she said forcing a smile to her face. After the match Randy burst into the locker room.

"Abs, put on your diamonds and a hot outfit we're going to the club!" Randy said enthusiastically. He was excited to get Abby to her surprise party. He didn't notice that she looked sad and upset.

"Randy, I want to talk to you." Abby said with a serious tone of voice. She could see Randy's excitement but she needed to get this over with so she could start over again. Randy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on girl. Change your clothes. That was a great match and I want to celebrate. I'll buy you a birthday drink." he said with a teasing lilt to his voice. She wanted to resist but she couldn't. The more time she got to spend with him the more memories she'd have to hold onto later when she was alone. She smiled brightly at him as she dug around in her suitcase for something to wear. 

"OK. Hurry up and shower." Abby didn't notice Randy come out of the bathroom in just a towel. She hated and loved when he did that. When she turned he smiled at her.

"Abs, you look great but where's your necklace?"

"It's right here can you help me?" she held it out to him. He took if from her and put the necklace on and he lightly kissed the back of neck after he fastened it.  
"Of course. You look perfect." he said in a husky voice that gave Abby shivers down her spine.

"Thanks. Is it just us or is John joining us?" she said quickly changing the subject. She turned from him so that he could dress. She knew she didn't have to turn her back but she did for her own sanity.

"I don't know. He said he might stop by for a drink.” he told her as he was buttoning his shirt. “Damn!" he exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Abby rushed to his side because she thought something was wrong.

"Have you seen my watch?" he asked.

"No, where's the last place you saw it?" she asked as she looked in his suitcase for the expensive watch.

"Here I took it off before the match." he told her worry in his voice.

"So it has to be here. I'll help you look." she said as she looked all over the locker room. Randy hadn't lost his watch. He gave it to John. He had to give everyone enough time to get to the party. He couldn't risk hiding it in the room she might have found it. When John text him that everyone was there he planned to tell her that he must have left it somewhere else.

"Abs, it's not here. I must have left it somewhere else. Let's go." he held out his hand for her to take.

"Are you sure? You love that watch." she looked at him skeptically but took his hand as he led her from the arena.

"I'm sure. I probably didn't even wear it to the arena." he squeezed her fingers as he opened her car door. She smiled at him after he had loaded their luggage in the trunk. He was so excited he was sure that in a few short ours Abby would be his and they'd be happy.

"If you're sure. Let's party! It is my birthday after all." she wanted on last night with Randy before she shattered his image of her and the fantasy she had foolishly let her self believe.


	7. Suffocate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own John Cena or Randy Orton, but wouldn't it be fun if I did! The song used is Suffocate by J. Holiday. The only thing I own is Abby.

When they walked into the club and all her new friends were waiting for her it was almost to much for her to bear. She threw herself into Randy's arms and sobbed. He held her tightly and stroked her back.

"Don't cry, Princess." Randy wanted to make her happy he never thought she would cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked." Abby was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that there were so many people there to celebrate her birthday.

"Why? I just wanted you to see that John and I aren't the only people who care about you." Randy told her as he wiped the tears from her lashes.

"Wow! This is awesome. You know how to make a girl feel good." Abby said as she pulled herself together. She gave Randy one last hug before she stepped away from him.

"Thanks. Go mingle with your friends. I'll meet you on the dance floor later." he gently pushed her toward her friends.

"OK, thanks again." Abby said and the smile she gave lit up her entire face and warmed Randy's insides. Randy watched her truly enjoy herself. He wanted to always be the one who put that smile on her face. John came up beside him.

"Here's your watch, man." he handed him his watch.

"Thanks." Randy smiled and put it on, he had felt naked without it.

"Don't mention it. Anything for our girl." John said as he watched Abby dance and laugh with a few of the Divas.

"She's having so much fun. She's happy for the first time in a long time." Randy was proud of how far Abby had come.

"That has a lot to do with you. You saved her and she's grateful but it's more than that." John told him. He could see that both of his friends were into the other and he hoped that they found their way to each other, they both deserved happiness.

"I hope so." Randy's voice was full of hope.

"Trust me. Go on out there and get your girl." John encouraged with a pat on the shoulder. Randy crossed the room and touched her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. He took her in his arms as a slow song started to play.

 _Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking 'bout you all day long and  
I can't wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up  
to your eyes, my hands on your hips  
when we grind I'm fantasizing  
'bout what I'm gone do  
to you_  
 _You got me fiending for her love (Can't Lie)_  
Man you should see how she got me  
spending all this time with her (With Her)  
I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do.

[Chorus:]  
 _Cause I cant breathe when you talk to me,_  
I can't breathe when your touching me  
I suffocate when your away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going out of my mind

"Are you having fun?" Randy asked her as he held her in his arms. He loved how right he felt when she was in his arms.

"So much fun, this is a great party." she smiled brilliantly at him. 

"I'm glad you're having a good time. That's all I want. I care about you. I only want you to be happy." he told her in her ear.

"I care about you to. That's why I wanted to talk to you earlier." she knew their time was drawing to a close and she hoped her sadness didn't show on her face. To make sure he didn't see she buried her face in his shoulder.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked hoping that she was finally ready to hear how he felt about her and maybe she wanted to tell him about her own feelings.  
"It's something I'd rather say alone in our room." she told him as she held onto him tightly.

"OK. We can leave after the cake." he said teasingly. She pulled back to look at his face and she saw the playful glint in his eyes.

"There's cake?" she was barely able to contain a giggle. She didn't know how he was able to change her mood with one word but he had done it.

"Yeah, you're favorite, double fudge chocolate." he told her pleased that she was smiling up at him so loving and open.

"Awesome! You take really good care of me." she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him again.

"It's my job. I like taking care of you." he told her and the sincerity in his voice shocked her.

"So when is my cake coming?" she asked as she bounced on her toes.  
"Whenever you're ready." he said with a laugh.  
"I'm ready." she told him excitedly. Randy kissed her forehead and went to get the cake. John led Abby to the head of the table and every one sat down to wait for Randy. Every one sang Happy Birthday and cheered when she blew out her candles. John was the first to speak after she blew her candles out.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl."  
"Thanks, John."

"What did you wish for?" he asked. He hoped she had made a wish since she'd missed so many birthday wishes.

"Nothing. I decided not to tempt fate." she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused by her answer.

"I just mean that lady luck has been so good to me. I'd hate to be greedy and wish for more good things." she told him matter-of-factly.

"Abs, you deserve every good thing that comes your way." he looked her in the eyes and took her hand in his.

"You're right Cena. She deserves only good things." Randy chimed in on her other side.

"Thank you. I find myself saying that to you a lot." she told him with gratitude.

"You don't have to say anything." Randy didn't want her gratitude only her heart because she already had his.

"Yes, I do. Randy, you have no idea how much I owe you. I owe you my life. Because of you I have a life a life that I'm happy in. I'm not scared or in pain and that's all because of you." she told him honestly. She needed him to understand what he'd done for her.

"All the thanks I need from you is your beautiful smile." he told her and shivers ran down her spine. She knew she had to tell him soon or she never would.

"Randy, we really need to talk." she said with a slight frown on her face.

"OK, let's go. John can cover for us." Randy didn't understand the mood change but he wanted to get to the bottom of it and if they had to leave to do it then that was fine with him. He stood to walk away but Abby held up her hand.

"OK, but I want to tell him goodnight first." she turned to John with a neutral look on her face. She didn't want to give anything away with her expression. "John, Randy and I are leaving now and I wanted to say thanks again." she hugged him tightly. She didn't know if he could sense anything in the intensity of her hug but she needed his love and support to get her through what she was about to do.

"No problem, baby girl. You know I always got your back. Have a good night, Princess." he told her as he returned her fierce hug.

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow." she knew she wouldn't see him the next day but it hurt to much to think about so she lied. Randy and Abby rode back to the hotel in silence. Randy thought he knew exactly what Abby wanted to talk about. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level and he hoped she was as well. Abby was worried about what would happen when she told Randy her secret. She knew he would be disgusted. That he would see her as she saw herself, damaged. She just hoped he could stand to let her stay the night. Once they were back in their hotel room Abby changed her clothes and got her bags ready to leave. Randy sat on the couch and waited for Abby to join him. Abby knew Randy wanted her to sit next to him but she couldn't. She knew that when she was finished he would push her away and she didn't think she could bear it. So she sat at the other end of the couch.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" he questioned confused by her actions.

"It's better if I'm over here." she said in a hushed tone.

"OK, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He wanted to get whatever she had to say out of the way so he could tell her how he felt about her.

"I want to tell you what happened the night I called you." she said softly. She didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see the shame in her gaze.

"Really? I didn't think you ever wanted to talk about that night." Randy was surprised at the turn the conversation was taking.

"I didn't and still don't but things have come up that I think make it necessary." she said on a resigned sigh.

"What things?" Randy asked concern coloring his voice.

"My feelings for you." Abigail answered quickly.

"Feelings? For me?" Randy could feel happiness swelling up inside of him. He wanted to move to the other end of the couch and take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He didn't because he could tell she had more to say.

"Yes, but we're getting off track. Let me tell you the whole story then if you still have questions I'll answer them." Abigail was sure he wouldn't have any questions. The only thing he would ask her was 'how soon can you leave?'

"OK." Randy agreed with a nod of his head.

"You know that on the night that I called you he beat me horribly. I could usually avoid getting beaten that bad. That day I didn't. I had gotten good at reading his moods. I knew when they meant danger for me. I didn't detect the change and I paid for it." her voice was detached. It was like she was telling someone else's story.

"What set him off?" Randy asked. 

"You." she told him still using that cold and detached voice.

"Me? What? How?" he was horrified and he felt instantly guilty.

"We were watching Raw and I saw that you were in Philadelphia and I relaxed. For some reason knowing that you were near by made me feel safe. It shouldn't have. Brad started to beat me and yell at me. Telling me that you couldn't keep me safe. I tried to run but he caught me. He threw me onto the bed and tied my hands. Then he raped me repeatedly. When he was finished with me he literally kicked me to the floor. I crawled to the bathroom and that's when I called you." she didn't cry, her voice hadn't even changed. It was easier for her to think about it if she imagined that it happened to someone else.

"Abs, I'm so sorry." Randy wanted to hug her and hurt Brad. He didn't know if she would be ok with touching him so he remained where he was but he gave her a very sympathetic look.

"Why are you sorry?" she hadn't expected that reaction at all. She was confused.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." he told her kindly.

"It's my own fault. I knew not to relax around him and I paid the price for forgetting." she told him truly surprised that he didn't agree with her assessment.

"Abs, this is someone's fault but it's not yours. This is Brad's fault. You had no control over his actions or reactions. Please don't blame yourself." Randy was adamant that she not blame herself. 

"After tomorrow you won't have to see me." she wanted to get to the part of the conversation where he told her to leave.

"What? Where are you going?" Randy was feeling as though he had missed a step or two.

"I don't really know. But it'll be to painful to stay here." she told him with her head turned away from him.

"Painful? Why?" Randy was afraid that every time she saw him she remembered that night.

"Every time you look at me I'll see it." she told him sadness in her voice and on her face.

"See what?" Randy was unsure of what he was supposed to be seeing when he looked at her.

"The disgust you feel for me?" she thought he was being very cruel to make her talk about it.

"Disgust? I don't feel like that. How could I feel disgusted by you? You are the bravest most beautiful woman I know." he told her stridently. 

"You don't mean that." she told him as she finally looked into his eyes. The only thing she saw was concern and love.

"Yes, I do. The only thing that's changed is that now I know exactly what happened that night. If anything I think you're even more awesome. Abs you're perfect to me. The sooner you start seeing yourself through my eyes the better of we'll both be." he told her as he moved closer to her on the couch. He didn't touch her but he was close enough for Abby to feel the heat radiating from his body to hers. Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought for sure he'd want nothing to do with her. She had been so afraid that she would have to leave that she had convinced herself that there was no other option. This was her dream. Why was she so against it?


	8. I have to do this on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or John Cena. If I did this story wouldn't be happening because the three of us would be out doing fun stuff.

"Randy I don't know what to say." Abby was surprised that he hadn't asked her to leave. She was even more surprised that he wanted to be close to her.

"OK, answer a question for me." he wanted to talk about her feelings and he wanted to be clear about everything. 

"Anything." she told him emphatically.

"You said the reason you told me about that night was your feelings. What feelings?" he hoped she would tell him because for him nothing had changed and he wanted to get on with the business of being her boyfriend.

"The new feelings I have for you." she told him vaguely.

"Oh. What are those feelings?" he wasn't interested in vague. He wanted crystal clear and precise answers.

"They're complicated." she told him. She was hedging, she didn't want to tell him about her fantasies.

"Complicated how?" he didn't understand why she was being so difficult.

"It's just, I don't know it is kind of embarrassing." she said and he noticed the slight blush in her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping to finally get somewhere.

"OK, hear me out. When Brad made my life miserable and I had nowhere to hide I would retreat inside myself." she spoke softly and hesitantly.

"That makes sense. But how does that complicate your feelings for me?" Randy was baffled at why telling him that had made her embarrassed. It seemed like a normal thing to do.

"Because in the fantasy I concocted you were my savior and we lived happily ever after. And now I don't know if my feelings are real or imagined." she rushed out. She waited for him to laugh. When he didn't she looked up at him.

"Oh, in my opinion if you're feeling them they are real but I won't pressure you. Is there anything I can do to help you figure this out?" he was honored that she had chosen him to be her sanctuary. He hoped he would be up to the task.

"No, I have to do this on my own." she told him hating that it had to be that way.

"OK, we won't talk about your feelings or mine until you're ready." Randy was willing to give her time. He knew she was confused and his feelings for her weren't going to change so he didn't mind waiting.

"Randy, I don't think you understand. I have to do this without you, away from you." she told him patiently her eyes getting glassy.

"What? Where will you go?" panic started to seize Randy. He didn't like when she was out of his sight, especially with Brad still out there.

"I don't know. Somewhere Brad won't find me." she hadn't really thought about where she would go only that she would go.

"How about St. Louis?" Randy suggested hopeful that she would agree.

"Randy, come on." she loved that he wanted to look after her but she needed to get away to sort out her feelings and she didn't think his home town was the place to do it.

"No, I'm serious. We can find you a place in St. Louis. That way if you need help my parents are nearby if I can't be there." he wasn't going to leave her in a strange city with no support system at all.

"I don't know." she appreciated the offer but she wanted to start over on her own.

"Either that or West Newbury where John's dad and brothers can look out for you. Or the third choice which is my favorite option." he was not budging on location. He wanted no needed to know that where she was she was safe and that there was help nearby if she needed it.

"Third choice?" she had no idea what other choice there could be.

"Yeah, you stay on the road with me." he told her with a smirk and a laugh.

"I can't do that.” she told him in an exasperated tone of voice. Randy, I gotta know if I can make it on my own.” she said her voice filled with resolve.

"This is really important to you?" he realized she wasn't just running away from her feelings but she was trying to have a life outside of him. He didn't begrudge her that life, he only wanted her near people who cared about her.

"Yeah, please understand." she pleaded. She didn't want him to feel like she only wanted to get away from him. That was the last thing she wanted which was why it was the first thing she had to do.

"I do. Do you understand why I want you in a city that I know you have a built in support system?" he told her with tender eyes.

"I do. It's just another way that you take care of me." Abby still couldn't believe he was real. He was everything she had ever thought he was and that was scary, she didn't deserve him. 

"I just want to make sure you're safe, while you find out what I already know." he told her with certainty.

"What's that?" she asked confused by his statement.

"That you can do anything you want. I know that's something you have to learn on your own. I accept that but you can't leave tomorrow. You don't have a job or a place to live." he pleaded that she would see reason. He wasn't ready to let her leave and he didn't know what he would do if she insisted on a next day departure.

"OK, but we start looking tomorrow." Abby was resigned. She knew he was right but she needed to get away.

"Deal. Now let's go to sleep we got a big day tomorrow." Randy watched as Abby got ready for bed. He laid down on his own bed and wondered where the night had gone wrong. Randy woke up before before Abby and was a little sad. He had believed that he was going to wake up with her in his arms. Instead he would be telling her goodbye. He had to tell John that Abby wanted to leave the road. He knew John would be upset and want an explanation. He wasn't sure what to tell him exactly. He didn't know if Abby wanted him to know everything. He noticed Abby was awake and let her know he was going to see John.

"Abs, I'm going to see John. I have to let him know about last night but, I won't...” he told her quietly. He let the question hang in the air. He knew she would know what he meant.

"OK. It's alright to tell John if you have to. I'll see you later." Abby told him. She was worried that John would see her differently but she knew he would want to know why she wanted to leave. 

Randy nodded and kissed her forehead, “we can get breakfast when I get back.” Randy found John alone in the gym. John could tell by the look on Randy's face that he had something important to tell him. "Cena, we gotta talk." Randy said stopping in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. How did last night go?" John asked with a smile on his face.

"Not like we expected." Randy told him. John noticed the dejected and sad look on his friend's face and was immediately concerned. The smile faltered from his lips.

"What does that mean?"

"We're not a couple." Randy said looking into his eyes. 

"What? I thought you were going to tell her how you feel." John was disappointed in Randy. He couldn't believe after everything he had decided to keep his feelings to himself.

"I was, but it wasn't the right time." Randy said, he was frustrated about the entire situation.

"Why?" he couldn't imagine what could have been more important than telling the woman you love that you love her.

"She finally told me what happened the night she called me. And after we talked I decided it wasn't the best time to confess my undying affection for her." Randy looked at John with grave eyes. When she had told him what Brad did he had wanted to murder him and now in the light of day the feeling hadn't dissipated. 

"I guess that makes sense. What did she tell you?" John wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had never seen that look in Randy's eyes before. It made him weary of what he was about to hear. Randy didn't know how to tell him. He decided for the cliff notes approach, he didn't want to linger on details. He took a deep breath and looked John in the eyes. He wanted to make sure John heard him the first time because he wasn't going to repeat himself.

"He raped her, then he kicked her out of the bed. Of course he had to untie her first." Randy spoke quickly with a hard edge to his voice.

"That son of a bitch. He better hope I never meet his sorry ass." the look in John's eyes matched Randy's. He abhorred violence against women and hearing what his friend had gone through made him slightly ill.

"She thought that when she told me I'd want her to stop staying with me." Randy said with a shake of his head to clear it of the images entering his mind.

"You told her that wasn't true?" John asked a little more forceful than he'd intended.

"Yeah, but she's still leaving." Randy didn't take heed of John's anger because he felt the same way.

"What did you do, Orton?" he could hear John's accusatory tone of voice but he ignored it.

"Nothing. She said she needs to know if she can make it on her own. Without you and me." Randy told him. He couldn't help the pride that seeped into his voice. Even though he didn't want her to leave he was proud of her for taking charge of her life.

"Where did she say she was going?" John asked concerned for her safety.

"She had no clue. I gave her three choices, St. Louis, West Newbury or stay on the road. She chose St. Louis." Randy told him filling him in on the details of their conversation.

"Good so if she needs help someone will be nearby." John felt a little better but knowing that she wouldn't be around everyday was a little depressing.

"Yeah, she didn't really want to go to St. Louis but I convinced her.” Randy told him. “Today she starts looking for an apartment and a job." he sighed.

"Maybe it will be awhile because jobs are hard to find. It's not that I don't think she can survive on her own, I'm sure she can. I just think that the minute she's out of our sight he's going to be there. And now that I know what he's capable of I'm not sure I want her that far from us." John was torn between pride and worry. He was happy that Abby was feeling strong enough to set out on her own but he was terrified that Brad would find her.

"I know. Maybe we'll find her a townhouse that we can put a security system in." Randy replied deep in thought.

"Yeah, that sounds good." John agreed with him feeling a little better.

"I told Abs that I'd take her to breakfast, you coming?" Randy said pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah, as soon as I get a shower." John and Randy left the gym with heavy thoughts.


	9. People's fantasy lives didn't become reality

Abby had been thinking about everything that happened the night before. She couldn't believe that Randy still cared about her. That he still wanted her around. He was exactly like she wished and it scared her. People's fantasy lives didn't become reality. Hers was coming true and she was terrified. Her happily ever after was coming to her and she didn't feel like she had earned it.

"Princess, where you at? I'm hungry." John called out as he entered the suite she shared with Randy.

"I'm coming. Are you joining us for breakfast?" she was happy to see John and she hoped the fact that he was there meant Randy hadn't told him. She couldn't stand for him to think differently of her.

"Yeah, since I hear our time together is short." he gave her look of sadness that almost broke her heart.

"He told you." she said on a whisper.

"Yeah." he answered with a whisper of his own.

"And?" she held her breath waiting for him to tell her that he was disgusted with her and that it was her fault.

"And what? Do I think of you differently? Yes, I do." he told her baldly.

"I knew you would." her face crumpled. She had known it would happen but she didn't know she would feel so devastated. John wrapped her in his strong embrace when he saw her begin to cry.

"Now every time I look at you I am even more amazed at brave and strong you are." he told her with a kiss to her temple.

"Really?" she was genuinely shocked by the acceptance and love she felt coming from John.

"Would I lie to you?" he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"You never have." she looked up at him with gratitude and hugged him again.

"And I never will. Let's go eat. Orton, come on we're starving over here!" John turned to see Randy putting his phone back into his pocket. Randy had been observing the interaction between Abby and John with interest. He saw how devastated she was when she thought John blamed her for what happened to her. He was glad she had him because he knew John could be there for her and not have any romantic feelings get in the way. 

"You guys go without me, the boss needs to see me."

"OK, we'll meet you at the arena. Let's go, baby girl." John ushered Abby from the suite and to the elevators. They rode downstairs in silence and once they were seated John spoke. "Princess, tell me are you excited about your new job and place?"

"Neither of which do I have yet but yeah kind of. I'm more scared than anything." she told him with a small smile.

"Why are you scared?" John asked as he reached across the table and took her hand. She looked into his eyes and answered him as honestly as she could.

"Because I don't know if I can make it on my own. As awful as Brad was to me I didn't have to support myself. Then I fall into Randy's lap and he takes full responsibility for me. I've never had to support myself. I went from foster care to Brad and from Brad to Randy." she was a little embarrassed and her cheeks were tinged pink.

"I know you're scared but you're going to do great. Do you know what job you want?" John could understand her fear even if he thought it was unfounded.

"Not really. I figure I'll wait tables or something for awhile and go back to school. Probably one of those online programs." she said shrugging her shoulders. 

"That's a good plan. I'm proud of you Abby. You know what you want and you are going after it." John really was proud of Abigail he was going to miss her but he knew it was time for her to strike out on her own. 

"Do you know what Randy wanted to talk to me about last night? After I told him about Brad he didn't mention it again." she had been wondering about that since last night and she figured if anybody knew it would be John.

"Don't you?" he asked with disbelief. He couldn't believe that she didn't know that Randy was crazy in love with her.

"No, just tell me." she felt like she was missing something important.

"I can't, not mine to tell.” John quickly changed the subject. “Answer me a question. Why this sudden urge to get away from us?" he was curious as to why she suddenly needed to be free.

"It's not that. I don't want to get away from you. It's just..." she hesitated.

"What? Come on you can tell me." John said in a coaxing voice.

"It's him. I gotta get away from Randy!" she admitted suddenly.

"Why?" he was confused. He knew she had feelings for him and he didn't understand why she would want to be away from him.

"It's complicated." she told him glumly.

"Come on baby girl. Maybe I can help." he told her with a smile. Abby didn't want to tell John about her crazy fantasizing. She thought it made her seem unstable.

"OK. I used to fantasize that Randy would come and save me." she told him with averted eyes.

"Where's the complicated part?" she snapped her eyes back to him. She was relieved to see concern not judgment lying behind his eyes.

"It's coming. I think I might have feelings for Randy." she admitted.

"OK." John was glad they had finally addressed the giant pink elephant that had been traveling with them for months.

"Don't you get it? I think my feelings might not be real." he could hear the fear and confusion in her voice. He didn't understand what she meant and he told her so.

"Huh? Are you feeling them? Then they're real!" she knew he didn't understand, he couldn't. She didn't want to think that she felt a certain way and when Randy didn't reciprocate the feelings like he did in her fantasy she would be crushed.

"But John, I'm scared. What if I've convinced myself to feel things that aren't real. In my fantasy we fall in love and I don't want to project what I want onto Randy."

"Who are you Dr. Phil? If you want to leave to see if you can make it on your own, I'm cool with it. If you are running away to avoid something that you and Randy should talk about, then I cant' let you go." John was serious. He wasn't going to let her run from her feelings for Randy. He knew she wasn't imagining her feelings and he also knew that his two friends needed to have a real conversation about their feelings.

"Talk about what? We don't have anything new to say.” she was confused. There was nothing Randy could say to make the situation better. “And I've never been on my own. I owe myself the chance to find out if I can support myself." she was ready to set out on her own. Being with Randy had made her more sure of herself and confident and she wanted to try out her new found confidence.

"OK, baby girl. But we're going to miss you like crazy. And you know I'm coming to see you whenever I can." he told her with a smile that showed off his dimples.

"I know. I'm glad." she said with a blinding smile of her own.

"Let me ask you one more question." John knew she wasn't going to want to answer the question but he needed to know.

"What?" she knew by his tone and facial expression that she probably wouldn't want to answer.

"Be completely honest. Could you see your relationship with Randy being more than friends?" he watched her eyebrows furrow and her eyes cloud. When she did answer it was with complete honesty.

"I think about it all the time, but I can't force Randy into something he doesn't want." she wouldn't force anything on Randy. He had done so much for her and she didn't want to make him feel obligated to take their relationship to the next level if he didn't want to. She knew her feeling wouldn't be reciprocated if they were even real and not just a confused extension of her fantasy world.

"How do you know what he wants? You won't talk about it." John pointed out.

"John, let it go." Abby didn't understand why he was being so difficult about the way she felt about Randy.

"OK, but you're being stupid." John told her after a moment. Neither of them noticed Randy approach them.

"There you guys are, you weren't back after my meeting, so I came to find you." he told them sitting down between John and Abby.

"Sorry, Randy. We were talking and lost track of time." Abby said as she looked at her watch.

"It's OK it gave me some time to make some phone calls." he told her with a wave of his hand.

"Calls to who?" she asked with interest.

"My sister." he had a small smile on his face that Abby didn't understand.

"Why'd you call her?" Abby asked with curiosity.

"She's a real estate agent. And she found you a place to live and a job." Randy stated and he couldn't hide his sadness. 

"Really, where and doing what?" Abby pretended that she didn't notice his mood change. She was excited that she may have potentially found a place and a job in a day. 

"In downtown St. Louis in the Steins-Broadway Condominiums. And the job is answering phones in her office." he sketched the details out for her.

"How much?" she remembered seeing that development the last time they were in St. Louis and she didn't think she could afford it. 

"I don't know, but she said your salary would be enough to cover it. You can discuss all the details with her."

"What about appliances?" she asked because it seemed to good to be true.

"Included, it's three bedrooms, two and a half tiled baths with hardwood floors." he told her. The place sounded great and he wanted Abby to have the best but he still didn't want her to go.

"What about furniture?" she asked as she became more and more excited.  
"We'll have to buy some." Randy told her. He liked the smile on her face even if he didn't like what had put the smile there in the first place. John spoke up when he saw that Randy wasn't going to. 

"That's a good deal baby girl.” he said making her smile wider. “How soon can she move in?" he asked Randy.

"My sister said if Abs wanted the condo she'd fax the contracts to the hotel today." he told them both.

"Really? That's great! Call her and maybe by your next day off I'll be able to move in." Abby was very excited. She couldn't wait to get started buying her furniture.

"That soon?" Randy was shocked and dismayed at her sudden urge to go right away but he kept his feelings to himself.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a great place and I don't want to lose it." Abby told him. She was practically dancing in her seat. John clapped Randy on the shoulder.

"She's right Randy."

"I know. We can have your furniture shipped after we buy it. That way there won't be a hold up for you to move in." and he did know she was right but he didn't have to like it.

"The delivery people won't know where I want stuff." she said and a frown marred her features.

"No worries. My sister will let them in and they'll put the stuff in the right rooms. When you move in John and I will put it where you want it." Randy suggested.

"That sounds great. Thank you so much." and the smile returned to her face again.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're happy." Randy told her and he meant it. John stood up and kissed Abby on the cheek.

“Yo, baby girl remember what I said. I'll see you two later." John told them as he headed out of the restaurant.

"Bye, John.” he said with a wave to his friend. “What was he talking about?" Randy asked after John was gone.

"Uh.. nothing. Don't worry about it." she hoped he wouldn't press the issue. She wasn't ready to tell him anymore than she had told him the night before. She wanted to concentrate on moving and furniture buying. Randy called his sister and she faxed the contracts and Abigail signed them that day and Randy sent them back. It was the saddest fax he had ever sent. It meant that she was really leaving and he wasn't prepared for that to happen. As soon as the papers went back to St. Louis Abby was on her laptop furniture shopping. She spent a lot of her time furnishing her new place. She bought everything she needed. She used the rest of Brad's money, she felt it was only right that he pay for the new life he had forced her into. The closer moving day got the more nervous Abby became. She was ready to start her new life but she didn't want to leave her life with John and Randy. She noticed that John had been hanging around less and less. Abby was confused by his absence. "Randy, have you seen John lately?"

"Not lately. He's probably just sad. We're really going to miss you." he told her. He tried not to bring her down with his melancholy attitude about her leaving.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. Stop acting like you'll never see me again." Abby was trying to stay positive. She knew she was going to be lonely but she was adamant about her move.

"Going from seeing you everyday to a couple times a month is going to suck." Randy reminded her.

"Yeah, but we knew this arrangement wouldn't be forever." she informed him and watched him nod sadly.

"You're right. I hope he doesn't think he's getting out of helping me move your furniture tomorrow." Randy said with a genuine smile for the first time in days.

"Go to sleep Randy we have a lot to do in the morning." she told him with a smile of her own. She was worried that John wouldn't show up to tell her goodbye but she realized that 

he wouldn't let her down that way. Randy lay awake for a long time. He wasn't excited about the next day. He knew how much he was going to miss her. He already regretted not telling her how he felt. Maybe if she knew how he really felt she wouldn't be leaving. Now it was to late to tell her. He didn't want his admission to seem like some ploy to get her to stay. No matter how much he wanted her to stay he knew he had to let her go.


	10. Starting A New Life

It was moving day and Abby had been awake for hours. She grew tired of waiting for Randy to get up. She jumped on the foot of his bed and singsonged."Randy, wake up." he had been awake for awhile. He watched her pace back and forth and wondered when she was going to get frustrated with sneaking glances at him and just wake him up.

"I'm awake.” he told her as he sat up in bed. “Have you talked to John this morning?" he asked as he swung his legs to the floor.

"No, I hope he shows up today." she answered as she frowned. She threw Randy his clothes and pointed to the shower as there was a knock on the door.

"Don't worry, Princess. If he said he'll be here he will be. That's probably him at the door." he told her as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Abby swung the door open and was instantly relieved to see John.

"John, I didn't think you were coming." she told him with a tight hug.

"Baby girl I told you I'd help and I brought coffee and bagels." he returned her hug with one arm and held the food up in the other. John had been avoiding spending a lot of time with Randy and Abby for two reasons. He thought they needed alone time to talk about their feelings and he was trying to get used to not seeing her everyday.

"Yummy.” she said as she sniffed the bag that John was holding. “We just have to wait for Randy to finish getting ready." she said as Randy emerged from the bathroom clad in only his jeans.

"Hurry up Orton." John said as he handed Abby a bagel. 

"I'm ready. Let's go." Randy said as he stood up from tying his shoes. He followed John and Abby out of the room realization dawning on him that it was probably the last time the three of them would be doing that together. Randy realized as they were driving south down highway forty from Kansas City to St. Louis that this would be the shortest three hour car trip he'd ever experienced. He tried to take his mind off of things. He noticed Abby had been quiet for awhile.

"Abs, what are you thinking about?" she looked startled that he had said anything to her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm excited about my new life." she told him with a luminous smile. 

"We're excited for you. My sister called and said all the furniture was delivered. She unwrapped it to make sure there was no damage and it is waiting for John and I to move it for you." Randy told her not wanting to dampen her mood about her move.

"Great. I'll treat you to dinner." Abby told them with a look of gratitude.

"It'll be the first meal in your new house." Randy said excited about having a home cooked meal.

"What? I can't cook for you guys. They delivered the fridge not the food." Abby said with exasperation.

"My mom went grocery shopping and filled your fridge. As a sort of welcome to St. Louis." Randy told her smiling.

"Wow, your family is really going out of their way for me." Abby said. It still shocked her that some people were genuinely nice.

"Not really. It's no more than we would do for any other family member." Randy said matter-of-factly.

"That's a really nice thing to say." Abby said.

"I'm not just saying it. My family thinks of you like one of our own." Randy told her reaching over to take her hand.

"And baby girl you know you're the little sister the Cena brothers never had." John added from the backseat.

"Four brothers. Every girls dream." Abby commented dryly. 

"Randy, how close are we?" John asked out of curiosity.  
"About an hour and a half away. Why?" Randy told him looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"No reason." John leaned back against his seat and looked at his very best friends. He sensed that Randy was about to burst with the knowledge that he loved Abby. He hoped he would tell her before they left today. He would watch them and make himself scarce when Randy finally decided to tell her how he really felt about her.

"There's your building over there, Abs." Randy pointed as they drove by.

"Why are we passing it?" she asked as she turned her head to look at the condominiums.

"We have to pick up the key from Mel, then it's all yours." Randy told her as he watched her excited face.

"Oh, OK. Are we going to her office?" Abby asked turning back around in her seat.

"Yeah. They are in the office today but usually they are closed on Thursdays." Randy said as he navigated traffic.

"Why?" she asked intrigued.  
"I don't know, as a favor to her employees, I guess." Randy replied with a shrug.

"Sweet. You guys know I'll be free on Thursdays." Abby said with a smile.

"I'll slip in here and get the key, I'll be right back." Randy said as he put the car in park and began to open the door.

"Wait Randy. We're coming too. I want to thank Melinda for her help and I'm sure John wants to see her." Abby said unbuckling her seat belt and opening her door.

"You know that's right." John said as he got out of the car.

"Chill, Cena! That's my sister not some ring rat!" Randy barked at John his eyes momentarily flashing anger.

"I know. It's just been a long time since I've seen her." John told him in a placating tone. Truth be told he really did want to see Melinda again. He liked her but knew it made Randy uncomfortable so he didn't pursue her.

"That better be all it is, man!" Randy said his voice dubious.

"Come on boys! The sooner we get inside, the sooner we get my key." Abby interjected before the two of them could get into a full blown argument. Abby was very impressed with the office. It looked like something out of a decorating magazine. And her coworkers looked like they all had stylists. Abby was afraid she wouldn't fit in. Melinda brought her the key.

"Here's your keys Abby." she handed a set of keys to her with a smile.

"Keys? How many do I need?" Abby said looking at the full key ring. 

"One is to your actual apartment. Then there's your mailbox key. I put a key to the office on there and your car keys." Melinda said as she counted off the keys by pointing them out to Abby.

"Car keys? I don't have a car." Abby said with confusion.

"It's one of mine. I don't want you to take the bus. It's dangerous.” Randy informed her. “NO arguments!" Randy said when he saw Abby open her mouth to protest.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Abby agreed knowing she would never win the argument that was sure to follow if she refused the car.

"Oh and I put Randy's house keys on there also." Melinda said as she pointed out the last set of keys.

"Why'd you do that?" Randy asked startled.

"So that Abby can get your mail and water your plants." Melinda said matter-of-factly.

"Melinda you can't just force that on somebody. You should have asked her first." he told his sister. He didn't want Abby to feel like she was obligated to do anything for him because he had helped her.

"Randy, I don't mind. It's no big deal. Let's go so I can get settled.” she told him before he could start an argument with his sister. “Thank you very much Melinda." Abby said with a hug to the woman.

"Your welcome, hun. Bye big brother." Melinda said returning her hug and then waving at Randy.

"Bye squirt.” Randy teased his sister as he lead Abby out. “Let's go Cena." Randy called over his shoulder when he saw John hadn't made a move

"Bye, Melinda.” John winked at her. “Maybe next time we'll have more time." John said flirtatiously. 

"Cena, NOW!" Randy shouted never looking back toward John. John breezed past Randy and got into the back seat. Randy muttered about how much nerve John had flirting with his sister and right in front of him.

"Randy shut up before you miss the turn." John said with a highly amused smile on his face.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I asked you not to flirt with my sister." Randy said angrily looking in the rear view mirror.

"Is that what you're really mad about?" John asked as he quirked his eyebrow at Randy.

"Of course it is. What else would I be mad about?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Randall, don't make this into something it doesn't have to be. You are not mad about your sister." John said in a warning tone of voice.

"Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about!" Randy said as the realization dawned on him that John had figured out his true feelings about Abby.

"Stop fighting. This is supposed to be fun. Let's go see my new place." Abby said looking at her two friends. Randy didn't know how John knew what was going on in his head but he didn't like it. He was very angry, but not at John, at himself. If he was honest he knew his sister could do worst than John. The real reason for his anger was that he only had a few short hours left with Abigail and she still didn't know how he truly felt about her.

"Open the door Abs, let's see this place." Randy said happy that Abby was excited but sad that he would be leaving without her.

"Should we carry you over the threshold?" John asked with a glint in his eye.

"No, we're not married just let me in first." Abby said as she tried to push her way past the two man.

"OK. After you Princess." John said as he stepped aside and let her enter her new home for the first time.

"Wow! This is great." Abby said as she spun in circles looking at the room.

"Yeah it is. It suits you. What room do you want to start in?" Randy commented with a small smile.

"The living room, I guess." Abby said with a shrug.

"OK let's get started." Abby had John and Randy arranging and rearranging furniture for four hours. When she was finally satisfied she urged them to the living room to watch TV while she fixed dinner. As she looked in her cupboards and refrigerator she silently thanked Randy's mother. She had gotten everything a girl would need to put together a kick ass meal.

"Damn, baby girl. That smells good. What is it?" John asked as he turned to see Abby coming out of the kitchen.

"It's mac & cheddar cheese with chicken and broccoli." she said wiping her hands on a towel.

"Abs, where did you get that recipe?" Randy asked as he rose from the couch.

"Thirty minute meals, of course. Come and eat." Abby said as she pointed to the set table.

"Girl, this is delicious, you more than paid us for moving your furniture for four hours." John said as he dug into his plate.

"Almost five but who's counting." Randy added with a smile as he ate his dinner.

"I'm glad you like it." Abby said, she was all smiles and happiness.

"We do. Got any dessert?" John asked as he finished his second plate.

"Yeah, Randy's mom left a pie." Abigail said rising from the table. 

"Sweet. Can I have a slice please?" John asked as he handed Abby his plate.

"Sure. Randy do you want a piece?" she asked as she picked up Randy's empty plate from the table.

"Yeah thanks." Abigail smiled and left them at the table and entered the kitchen. When she returned she st down three slices of pie. They sat at the table eating in silence. They all knew that after desert there was nothing keeping them together. John knew that he had to figure out how to give Randy and Abigail some alone time. This was Randy's last opportunity to tell her how he felt and John wanted to help him.

"Hey baby girl, I'll do the dishes." John offered as he stood up from the table collecting plates and forks.

"I'll help." Randy said gathering the glasses from the table.

"No thanks Randy. I got this." John was trying to tell Randy with his eyes that he was creating an opportunity.

"It's OK man, I'll help you." Randy helped John carry the dishes to the kitchen. John pulled Randy to the side of the room by the stove.

"Orton, go back out there. I got this covered. This is your chance to tell her how you feel." John said quietly.

"I don't know what to say." Randy said looking John in the eye.

"Tell her exactly how you feel." John told him with a pat to his shoulder.

"OK, thanks man." Randy said as he made his way toward the kitchen door.

"Don't worry, I'll stay out here." John said to Randy's back. Randy went back into the other room and sat down beside Abby.

"Finished already?" Abby asked as she put down her magazine.

"Uh no. John said he didn't need any help." Randy said with a little bit of nervousness.

"Oh. What time do you have to be in Oklahoma City." Abby asked as she pulled her legs under her.

"By two no later than two thirty. Why? You trying to get rid of us?" Randy teased but he was worried that she was trying to get rid of him.

"No, never. I was just wondering." Abby hastened to reassure him.

"Oh, are you excited about your new job?" Randy asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah, I hope I do a good job." Abby said with doubt in her voice.

"I'm sure you will." Randy reassured her.

"I don't know. You're sister was so generous in even offering me a job. I don't want to disappoint her." Abby told him with a little tremor in her voice.

"You won't disappoint her, Abs. I believe in you." Randy told her sincerity burning in his eyes.

"Thanks Randy. I appreciate that." Abby said with gratitude.

"I mean it." he told her taking her hand.

"I know you do. You're the first person to ever believe in me. You always supported me. Even after you learned my deepest darkest secret." Abby said her eyes wet with tears.

Randy took a deep breath, "Abs, there is something I've been wanting to tell you since your birthday. I just didn't know how." 

"Oh my god Randy please don't. I don't think I could stand it." Abby said as she started to panic.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked. He was unsure why the panic was seeping into her voice.

"I knew you were disgusted by me, because of what Brad did. I don't know why I thought you could look at me any other way." Abby cried as she turned away from him.

Randy turned her to face him. "Whoa Abs, slow down. You have it all wrong. That's not what I wanted to tell you. I know you said you needed to work out your feelings and I couldn't help. Only I can't walk out of here and not tell you how I feel." Randy said earnestly clasping her hands in his.

"Feel?" Abby asked confusedly. She didn't know what was happening. Randy was looking at her like he did in the fantasies she used to have daily. Honestly she still had those fantasies but she hid them deep in her heart. She knew they were a pipe dream and she needed to put that out of her mind and focus on starting her new life without him.

"Yes, you said that you didn't know if your feelings were real or not. I know that mine are very real and they get stronger everyday. Abs, I love you. I'm not telling you this to upset you or make you feel guilty. I just want you to know how I feel." Randy confessed, and he felt as if a weight had lifted from his heart. He saw hope flair up in her expression before it was doused with sadness.

"Randy, you can't mean that.” she said sadly. It didn't matter how much she wanted to hear those words she couldn't let him believe what she knew couldn't be true. “We've been around each other all day everyday for months. After we've been apart for awhile you will realize it was proximity and not real affection that caused your confession." she finished as she pulled her hands from his and stood up from the couch.

"No, Abs. You're wrong but I guess you have to come to the realization on your own. Just like you have to realize we are supposed to be together. But it's OK I'll wait." Randy told her coming to stand in front of her. He saw the hope flair in her eyes again only to watch it be replaced by sadness. Abby didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to hurl herself into Randy's arms and beg him to never let her go. Then there was the part of her that always won these arguments. That part of her says that Randy was caught up in an emotional delusion. The part that told her that Randy would forget her in a month. That she was better off if she cut herself off now because it would hurt more if she waited. She didn't want to entertain the notion of her and Randy together. She didn't believe Randy could love her because deep down she believed what had Brad always told her. She didn't believe in her heart that anyone could love her. She believed that Brad was the only one who could love her. The fact that Randy had never lied to her didn't enter her mind. When good things started to happen, her self doubt began to kick in.

"Randy, I...I think you should leave. You're only making this harder than it has to be." when he said that they belonged together her heart constricted. The only thing she could think of was the day when he realized that she wasn't what he wanted and he told her that he had been wrong. The day when he told her that he couldn't possibly love her.

"No, I'm not. It's hard to say good-bye to people you love." Randy said to her again standing in front of her. She moved away from him again. She knew that if she was forced to look at him she wouldn't be able to tell him what she had to say to him.

"Stop saying that. Just do me a favor OK." she said with her back to him as the tears started to fall.

"Anything." he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Leave. Don't call. We need a break from each other. I need you to know what I know." Randy dropped his arms from around her and his voice was hurt when he spoke.

"And what is it that you know?" he asked and she flinched at the hurt she heard in his voice.  
"That our feelings have may more to do with proximity than real emotions. I'm sure you'll realize that after we've been apart." she turned to face him. She had to let him know that she was serious and force him to see the truth.

"Denying you love me won't change anything. It will only make us both miserable." he told her matter-of-factly.

"Nobody's going to be miserable. I'll be so busy settling in that I won't have time to miss you." she was getting irritated that he kept insisting that he loved her, he was being stubborn.

"Keep telling yourself that. Wait until something happens and you want someone to tell. I know who you'll want to tell." Randy could tell she was getting annoyed but he wasn't very concerned with that, he had to make her see that she was wrong.

"Really, who?" she didn't know why she asked. She knew what he was going to say in response.  
"Me, because you're the first person I want to tell everything to and I know I'm not alone in this thing whatever it is." he told her honestly.

"Randy, you need to stop pushing me. It's obvious neither of us is going to change the others mind, so let's just drop it." her head was reeling. She hadn't expected Randy to say any of those things to her and she was at a lost as to how to process or understand them. The only thing that she knew for certain was that Randy was making things unnecessarily complicated.

"Fine, but I am going to call you.” he told her stubbornly “Even if you don't see our relationship the way I do you have to agree that we're best friends." he said looking at her and his expression dared her to disagree.

"I do." no matter what else Randy thought was happening between the two of them she couldn't deny the strength of their friendship.

"Good and you can't expect me not to talk to my best friend." he pushed her to agree with him again.

"OK” she agreed. She didn't want to stop communication with Randy and she was glad that he wasn't going to allow her to do that. “but right now it's time for you to leave." she needed him to go because she was emotionally exhausted. He had pushed her to the limit of her emotional threshold.

"OK. John, let's go." he had pushed her as far as he was going to for the time being. He wanted her to know that he was serious and let her know that just because he didn't see her everyday it didn't mean he was going to stop loving her.

"Time to go already?" John asked as he stuck his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yeah, say good bye so we can get out of here." Randy told him with a small quirk of the lips.

"Come here and give me a hug." John didn't question him, he took in the state of Randy's face and the tear tracks on Abby's face. He crossed the room and took her in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Bye, John. Thanks for everything." Abby told him as she returned his hug.  
"No thanks needed. Stop acting like we'll never see each other again." he held her at arm's length and brushed her tears away.

"I'm not but it'll be different not seeing each other every day." Abby said putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Well then forget the job and awesome apartment and stay on the road." he told her pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to like it here." she told him as she gave him one last squeeze and led him to the front door.

"OK. I'll call you later." John said as she held open the door.

"Bye guys. Take care." she said as Randy followed John outside.

"Bye Abs. Call me if you need me." Randy told her as he brushed her cheek. She closed her eyes momentarily and stepped back from his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Randy, I officially relieve you of your babysitting duties. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go back to work. Have fun. Date, since you haven't dated since you took me in." she told him as she started to shut the door. He grabbed the door before she could close it completely.

"How can you tell me to date?” he told her angrily. “I don't want to date. I am not going to date. I am going to wait." he said with an intensity burning in his eyes that Abby had never witnessed.

"Randy please just go. I'll call you.” she implored. “John, get him out of here." she pleaded with John as she shut the door quietly. She crumbled to the floor after she heard them walk away. She cried until she couldn't anymore then she stood up dried her eyes and started her new life.


	11. The Return of Brad

 Abby settled in nicely to her new routine. She made some new friends and was enjoying her job. She had become particularly close to Melinda. The two of them hung out often and Thursday turned into their mani pedi day. At first Melinda spent a lot of time with Abby at the behest of her brother. After awhile she truly began to like the other girl and thought of her as a sister. They talked about everything. Melinda's maybe feelings for John, Abby's past and the time she spent with John and Randy. They didn't talk about her current situation with Randy. Melinda thought that Abby was wasting precious time she should be spending with Randy and every time she brought it up the two of them would just argue. To keep the peace Melinda kept her opinion to herself. Abby was looking forward to the next week because Randy and John were coming into town for a show. She made plans for Melinda and John to have dinner while she distracted Randy. Abby was so into her new life that she didn't notice a shadow from her past creeping closer.

"Melinda, what are you wearing on your date with John?" Abby asked as she and Melinda enjoyed lunch.

"I don't know. I think we should go shopping." Melinda said with a laugh.

"OK. We can go on Thursday. What do you think is going to happen on your date?" Abby asked happy to see the anticipation on her friend's face.

"I don't know. It's weird, I have known John for years but other than mild flirting nothing has ever happened." Melinda said still amazed that John agreed to go to dinner with her at all.

"Yeah, but Randy has limited your access to each other. Even though he knows you can do worst than John.” Abby reminded her.

"I think he's worried that it may not work and then he could lose a friendship. It's hard to make real friends in their business. I would never want to cause that kind of problem between the two of them." she told her friend seriously.

"Melinda you're getting worked up over nothing. You may go on the date and realize that John isn't for you. Just go on the date and then worry about hurting people's feelings." Abby told her.

"You're right. I wish you were this clear when it came to your own romantic relationships." Melinda said absentmindedly.

"What romantic relationship?" Abigail asked confused.

"The one you claim isn't there with my brother." Melinda said with a knowing look at Abby.

"Melinda, we are not having this conversation." Abigail informed her, she didn't want to fight with her friend.

"We never talk about this. I think we should. You love my brother he loves you. What's the problem?" Melinda loved both Randy and Abby and she knew they could be happy together.

"It's not that easy." Abby protested.

"It is. All you have to do is let go of all this stuff that is holding you back." Melinda told her emphatically.

"How can I be sure he really loves me?" Abby's biggest fear was that Randy would realize that he didn't or couldn't really love her. 

"He's never lied to you. Trust me when I say Randy would never say he loved somebody he didn't love. He knows what that feels like." Melinda hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should tell Abigail but she wanted to help Randy.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked with curiosity.

Melinda averted her eyes, she didn't want to betray anyone but she felt that Abby needed to know everything. "This is not something that Randy told me. John actually called me and told me. Randy was in a bad place and he needed help so John broke a confidence and told me. I am breaking that same confidence telling you but I know you'll do the right thing when you see Randy again. Because my brother looks the way he looks he's never had a problem getting girlfriends. He actually got too many girlfriends and he treated them all terribly. Then he met a girl and fell head over heals in love with her. She of course was only using him for what she could get out of him. When she had squeezed all she could out of him she dropped him for somebody that she thought could do more for her. Randy was devastated. He assumed it was his treatment of girlfriends in the past coming back on him and he deserved it. He told John that he was never going to fall in love again. And he hasn't, no girlfriends nothing but one night stands. It's been hard for me to watch. Then he found you. I knew he was going to fall in love with you. I admit I was worried from all the baggage you were bringing but I didn't need to worry. One look at you and Randy together and I knew." 

"Knew what?" Abby found herself getting angry at a girl she had never met. How could anyone treat Randy that way, he was so great it was unfathomable to her.

"That you were the girl for Randy. I saw something in my brother that had been missing. You always tell me that he saved you but you saved him too. So thank you for giving me my brother back." Melinda said earnestly. The two women had been walking through a local boutique close to the office looking for a dress for Melinda's date.

"I think you might be overreacting. I haven't been anything but a burden to Randy. How could he love me?" she couldn't bring herself to believe that Randy wanted her for real. 

"Do you love him? Honestly and truly love him." Melinda's question threw her off guard. Abigail knew that she loved Randy. Even if she tried to convince herself that it was her fantasy talking. She had never said it out loud and she wasn't sure she could say it. She knew that even though she admitted it nothing changed. 

"Yes, with all my heart." she admitted and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders when she said it out loud.

"Randy loves you. He would never have said it if he didn't feel it. He loves you. Stop waiting, when he gets here next week tell him you have come to your senses and start your lives together." Melinda told her.

"I'll think about it. OK. Now let's find you a dress." Abby said to her as she started to look at the racks. After hours of looking they found the perfect little black dress for Melinda to wear on her date with John. When they separated Abby had a lot to think about. When she got home she didn't notice the unfamiliar car parked across from her complex. Over the next few days the car showed up more and more. Abby noticed it outside of work and then outside the restaurant where she and her coworkers had lunch. She started to feel uneasy. She didn't mention it to anyone she just tried to be more careful coming and going. She was sure Brad had finally found her. She wondered what he was waiting for, why he didn't just come get her. She didn't have to wait much longer. The next day when she was unlocking her door she was pushed roughly inside her apartment.

"Thought you could get away from me? Never! I will never let you get away!" Abby froze, the voice from her nightmares was inside her new home. He had found her. She always knew he would. She watched him shut the door and stalk toward her. All she could think about was what happened the last time. She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. She turned to run but he was too fast. He grabbed her arms and shook her. He slapped her and she saw stars. She had to get away before he could really hurt her. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her through the house. Then she surprised him. She began to fight back. She kicked and screamed and tried to bite him. He punched her and she crumpled to the ground. He kicked her as she crawled away. She made it to her bedroom and locked the door. She made two phone calls. One was to the police and the other was to Randy. She was so relieved when he answered the phone.

"Abs, hey sweetie. How are you?" Randy was happy to hear from her.

"Randy, Brad is here! He found me!" Abigail cried into the phone. She felt a little better because she was talking to Randy but she was still scared.

"Abs, did you call the police?" Randy asked trying to hide the panic that threatened to choke him.

"Yeah, but I'm scared he'll get to me before they get here. I'm locked inside my bedroom." she said as she crouched down beside her bed.

"Push something heavy in front of the door but do not hang up. I'm going to grab John and we are taking the next flight." Randy told her as he went in search of John. 

"OK." she felt infinitely more calm and she was able to think rationally. Abby pushed her dresser in front of her door. She could hear Brad screaming and kicking the door from the other side. She was scared but the sound of Randy's voice made her feel more calm. She heard the police arrive and knock on her door. She pushed the dresser away and stuck her head out. Brad was talking to them. She heard him telling them that it was just a lover's quarrel that got out of hand. She could hear the police officer telling him to keep it down because they didn't like false alarms. Abby ran out of her room towards the police. She realized how close they were to leaving her at Brad's mercy.

"Officer, I want him arrested. He's trespassing. He's my ex boyfriend. We broke up because he hit me. I was scared he was going to kill me so I ran away. He just recently found me. Please take him away." Abby said forcefully. Brad was shocked that Abby was talking to the police while he was standing there. He was going to punish her as soon as he got her alone.

"All we can do is ask him to leave the property voluntarily. We will watch him leave. Make sure you lock your doors and call us if he comes back." the officer said as he ushered Brad from the condominium.

"Thanks officer." Abby watched Brad leave and knew that it wasn't the end. She locked her door and set her alarm hoping for Randy to arrive soon. Abby took a shower and went to bed cell phone in hand. Just as she was falling asleep she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes sprang open and Brad was sitting on her bed with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Nice try with the police, Abigail. You're not smart enough to get rid of me." Brad said malice in his voice. Abby still had her cell phone in her hand. She called Randy and when he picked up he heard Brad talking. John noticed the look on Randy's face and snatched the phone from him. He heard Brad belittling and smacking Abby. They raced to the rental counter, picked up their keys and sped to Abby's house. John called the police on the way. When they arrived outside of Abby's condo they saw her door was open. They didn't see the police anywhere so they raced inside. They heard voices in the bedroom and ran in to see Brad on the bed with Abby. Randy didn't think he just grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Brad gave a shocked gasp and swung at Randy who punched him and pushed him away. Brad took two steps forward but paused when he saw the look in Randy's eyes. It occurred to Brad that he had underestimated Randy Orton. He took two steps backward and hit something solid. He turned to see John Cena with a murderous look in his eyes. He tried to get away by sucker punching John and running. John took off after him and Randy started to join him but John shook his head and looked back at Abby who hadn't moved.


	12. Fantasy Fulfilled

 After making sure that Randy stayed with Abby John ran after Brad. Brad hadn't gotten far probably because he kept looking behind him. Just when he got his hand on the door knob John latched onto his shirt collar. Brad had a decision to make. Was he going to fight back or was he going to beg? Looking at the fire blazing out of John Cena's eyes made the decision for him. He willed his body to go limp and he began to cry. John couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman beating bastard was crying.

"Brad? It is Brad right? Stand up. Tell me what all the tears are about." John asked as he pulled Brad upright. Brad was unsure what to do next. John's voice was calm and polite almost nice. It belied any of the animosity showing on his face. Brad was sure it was a trick. He knew John was waiting for a reason to hurt him. It pissed him off. He was his favorite wrestler and because of Abigail his idol wanted to beat him bloody. No way, he wasn't going out like that, he was going to stand up to John Cena. Make Cena respect him. Brad knew that if he could do that John would let him go before that pretty boy came out. He was unsure of how to earn John's respect so he decided to speak to John on a level he could understand. Brad was going to give John Cena the fight of his life. Without another thought Brad swung and connected with John's jaw. Unfortunately for Brad, Cenas don't have a glass jaw. One punch was all John needed, Brad's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He began beating Brad for all the abuse he had heaped onto Abby. At first Brad fought back but after awhile the power of John's punches wore him down and all he could do was cover his face. When the police arrived John was sitting on Brad's chest still beating the bloody man. The police pulled him off of Brad and immediately handcuffed him. When John tried to protest they threatened him with a taser. The police decided to check the rest of the house and they found Randy and Abby in her bedroom. Abby was crying and clinging to Randy. The police surveyed the situation and after believing that Abby was fine they asked her to identify the person who broke into her apartment. The police were sure that they had the right person in handcuffs. When Abby emerged from her room, she was shocked at the state of Brad's face.

"Ma'am when we arrived this man was assaulting this other man. We have called an ambulance but we need to take your statement before we take them away." the officer informed her pointing to both John and Brad.

"Them? What do you mean? You have to leave John here! He was only helping me! If you people had arrested Brad earlier when I called this wouldn't have happened." Abby said as she dried her eyes.

"We will take him to the hospital and then book him for breaking and entering." the officers nodded and they let John out of the handcuffs and Abby immediately ran to him. She hugged him and thanked him profusely. The three of them watched as the paramedics loaded Brad onto a stretcher and wheeled him from her house. Another paramedic looked at Abby's bruises and deemed her well enough to not need the hospital. When they were all gone Abby collapsed onto the couch.

"Nice work with the bastard, Cena." Randy said holding out his fist. John returned the fist bump and chuckled.

"I do what I can."

"I find myself being indebted to you both again. Thank you so much I don't know what I would've done without you tonight." Abigail said to both of them with a look of gratitude.

"Abs, you'll never have to find out what it's like to be without us, I promise." Randy pulled her close to him. 

"He's right, baby girl. We always got your back!" John told her as he plopped down beside her on the couch. There was a knock on Abby's door and John went to open it and found Melinda at the door. She looked at the trio and rushed to Abby's side.

"Abby are you alright?" she asked and hugged Abby.

"Yeah, I'm fine.” she answered as she returned the hug. “Randy and John were here and they saved me."

"I'm glad." she said as she rubbed Abby's arm. Melinda sat down next to John and looked at his knuckles. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers. John looked at her and smiled. She looked at Randy and Abby and motioned for John to stand up. When the two of them were almost at the door Abby looked up.

"Where are you guys going?" Abigail asked them.

"I'm taking John back to my house because you guys need some alone time. We'll see you tomorrow." Melinda said pointedly. 

"Bye." John waved as Melinda led him out of the door. After John and Melinda left Abby snuggled close to Randy on the couch. He stroked her hair and thought about how much he had missed her. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't gotten there in time he could have lost her forever. He had no doubt that Brad would have killed Abby had him and John not arrived when they did. He knew that when he talked about them as more than friends it bothered her so he wasn't going to mention it. He was just going to be happy that he had her in his arms and that she was safe. Her safety was a top priority for him. 

Abby could feel Randy's heart beat and she was surprised that it was in sync with her own. She didn't know if that meant something or not but to her it was a sign. She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if Randy and John hadn't shown up when they did. Brad was unlike she had ever seen him. She knew that for a long time she would see his eyes and hear his voice when she closed her eyes. He was more angry than she had ever seen him he scared her more than he ever had she couldn't help but replay what had happen even with Randy holding her close.

_"Nice try with the police Abigail. You're not smart enough to get rid of me."_

_"Randy will be here soon. You have a chance to run!"_

_"You'll be dead long before he gets here. And if you're not then I'll just take care of him while you watch. You're mine Abigail and nobody is going to deny me that."_

_"You're crazy!"_

_"Shut up, bitch! I will carve you in to pieces. When I talk you listen or have you forgotten the rules? I hope not, because if you have forgotten I'm going to punish you. You remember punishment don't you Abigail? You remember how you earned every single punishing you got?"_

_Abby was to terrified to moved. Brad had finally snapped. He had a knife to her throat and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. She knew Randy was coming she just had to hold on until he got there. Abby could feel the point of the knife at her throat and she could feel the rage rolling from Brad. She knew her leaving had pushed him completely over the edge. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her and it paralyzed her with fear._

_"Brad, please don't."_

_"Shut up! I owe you so much punishment. When I woke up and realized you had stolen my money and ran away I was shocked. I couldn't believe you had the nerve. I knew someone had to be helping you. I called everyone we knew. I had to tell them all that you had stolen from me and then left. Do you know how embarrassed I was? No one could believe that timid little Abby had run off with my money. But when I told them you had cheated and that I was the hoodwinked boyfriend they understood. They cursed your wretched name telling me how much they hoped you would pay for what you did. And I have no intention of letting them down. At first my plan was to take you home with me and forgive you, but now that I know you've been slutting around all over the country with Orton I wouldn't dare allow you in my home. When your precious Randy gets here he won't even recognize his whore." Brad then started to slid the tip of the knife down her arm. Just enough to draw blood but not enough to scar, he did both arms and just when he was about to take the knife to her face he was snatched away from her._

"Abs, did you hear me?" Randy asked slightly shaking her.

"I'm sorry no. I was just thinking about what happened before you got here and what would have happened if you hadn't been in time." she told him as she snuggled closer to him.

"You should stop thinking about that. It's over and I'm here and I'm never letting you go!" Randy told her with conviction.

"Randy, I know it's over but I'll still see him in my dreams and I'll hear his voice. But I know I am strong enough to forget. You reminded me of that." she told him.

"Abs, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of that. I love you! I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I talk that way." Randy apologized for mentioning the fact that he was in love with her.

"No, it's OK. I've done a lot of thinking. I was going to surprise you when you came to visit." she said as she pulled away from him and focused on her hands.

"Surprise me. How?" Randy felt hope flutter in his heart.

"By telling you that I understand everything that you have been saying about loving me. Brad use to tell me that he was the only one who could love me and I guess on some level I always believed that it was true. Then you came along. You with your open arms and generosity and love. I didn't know how you could love someone as damaged as I was, and still am. But I'm glad you do. You gave me a second chance at life and love and I don't know how I can ever repay you, but I want to try." she said as continued to look at her hands.

"Abs, you don't have to repay me. We're even because you saved me just as much as I saved you. I was contented to live the rest of my life without love. Then you showed up and I fell in love with you so deep that I can't see an end. Abs, I love you." Abby looked up to see that Randy had looked away from her. She decided it was finally time to tell him how she felt.

"Randy, I love you. I know I have been reluctant to say so but it's how I feel. I was so scared that you would decide that you didn't want me anymore and I would be all alone. I'm tired of being scared. I don't want to live like that anymore." she said on a whisper.

"You never have to again." Randy turned so that he was looking Abigail in the eyes. Her eyes were shining with tears. He leaned in and kissed her. It was everything he had hoped it would be. Being in her arms was like coming home. He knew that Abby probably wasn't ready for a physical relationship and he didn't mind but he loved touching her. His hands glided along her skin and she moaned. She moaned in the back of her throat. He loved the sound of her pleasure. It made him want to always make her make those sounds. He pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him and her eyes were clouded with lust.

"Abs, are you sure?" Randy said his voice husky with passion.

"Randy, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. Please make love to me." she said as she pressed herself closer to him. Randy didn't need to hear anything else. He stood up from the couch and carried Abby bridal style to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and removed his shirt. Abby ran her hands along his finely chiseled body and sighed. She was finally getting exactly what she wanted and it felt better than she ever thought it would. She had wanted Randy to hold her and kiss her and touch her and now that he was she could barely think coherently. She couldn't believe that all her fantasies were coming true. Her fantasy man was in her arms and she was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of this tale. I wanted to write this because you never see stories with Randy as the hero. He's always some douche bag that treats girls horribly. I don't necessarily think that's fair and I wanted to tell a story of the Randy Orton that I think is probably a little closer to reality than anything I've read. Thanks for reading and don't forget the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, the first 4 chapters are short. It's on purpose. They are short glimpses into Abigail's life. That's how she lives. Short horrible bursts, unless she's enjoying her fantasy.
> 
> But Happy Reading!
> 
> Comments = Love!


End file.
